paixão selvagem
by amanda s2
Summary: sakura é despedida de seu emprego sem saber o pq?ela penso que era por ter dormido com o chefe,mas depois de quatro anos ela consegue um emprego, mas sasuke aparece para estragar tudo e ela acaba descobrindo real motivo de sua demissão......por hatsuharu
1. Chapter 1

Estou aqui dando uma de beta dados de quem escreveu na fanfic....

...........................................................................

[fic] paixão selvagem  
Este fic e tirado do livro paixão selvagem de lynne graham

Uma noite de paixão...

Apaixonada por sasuke uchia, sakura haruno não hesitou em viver uma tórrida noite de amor com ele... mesmo sasuke uchia sendo seu chefe. sakura tinha certeza de que ele também estava apaixonado por ela. Mas o que não esperava era ser demitida no dia seguinte. E um mês depois descobrir que esperava um filho de sasuke

CAPÍTULO I

— E esta é minha assistente executiva, sakura haruno .  
sakura apertou a mão da pessoa que lhe foi apresentada por seu chefe,edwin haland . Elegantemente vestida, com os cabelos rosas presos na nuca, ela poderia muito bem ser confundida com uma patronesse milionária, em vez de ser vista como uma simples organizadora de festas de caridade. Ninguém adivinharia ser aquela a primeira vez que sakura fora designada para desempenhar papel bastante importante, e que havia sido convidada no último minuto para substituir uma funcionária, agora doente.  
Alguém a segurou pelo cotovelo, conduzindo-a para o lado.  
— Onde você comprou o costume que está usando? — Jean, sua colega de trabalho, perguntou. — Assaltou algum banco?  
— É de minha irmã — sakura sussurrou.  
— Como eu gostaria de ter irmãs assim — Jean resmungou. — Mesmo que eu fosse louca em pedir alguma coisa emprestada a minha irmã, teria de lutar para convencê-la. Sua irmã deve ser um anjo.  
— Não tanto assim, não exagere. — sakura riu. Ela franziu a testa ao notar que o bufê estava intocado. Acenou para o garçom. — Por que será que a comida não foi servida, Jean? — ela perguntou à amiga.  
— O personagem mais importante ainda não chegou —Jean respondeu. — Ah, agora me lembro. Você esteve em férias, e não conhece nosso novo patrocinador.  
— Deve ser pessoa muito importante mesmo, Jean, para o sr. Haland não começar a festa antes de ele chegar.  
— Sim, é muito proeminente, riquíssimo, descendente de família filantrópica — disse Jean com um sorriso. — Um manar caído do céu. Nossos diretores fizeram de tudo para agradá-lo. Até Polly, que detesta prestar suas homenagens a homens, entrou com uma contribuição.  
— Polly? Você está brincando! — protestou sakura .  
— É verdade — insistiu Jean. — Polly deu-se ao trabalho de sair para comprar um bolo especial para ele e...  
— Está brincando! — sakura repetiu.  
— Não estou. O homem é atraente. Subi no mesmo elevador, e rezei para que o elevador encrencasse no caminho... Não porque esperei que o homem se

aproveitasse da oportunidade. — Jean suspirou. — Mas, nunca se sabe. Italianos gostam de mulheres cheias de corpo, e você não pode dizer que eu não seja desse tipo.  
— Ele é italiano? — indagou sakura.  
— Lá está o homem! — exclamou Jean.  
— Onde?  
— Céus, não enxerga?  
sakura deparou, de súbito, com um homem alto, de cabelos escuros, que acabava de entrar na sala, acompanhado de dois diretores da companhia, a Earth Concern.  
sakura teve um choque tão grande que ficou paralisada.  
— É sasuke uchia — sussurrou Jean. — Das Indústrias uchia. Um belo homem, não? Pelo que soube, o sr. Barry deu a ele uma cópia do boletim da Earth Concern num jantar, e o nosso homem ficou tão interessado que manifestou desejo de comparecer a uma reunião nossa, na mesma semana.  
sasuke?, sakuraa repetiu mentalmente.  
Ela sentiu um aperto no peito e retirou-se da sala. Foi para o vestiário. Felizmente não havia ninguém lá. Ver sasuke de novo, onde menos esperava encontrá-lo, foi um verdadeiro choque para ela. Santo Deus, como a vida podia ser cruel às vezes!  
sakura encheu-se de ódio.  
Há quatro anos, quando apenas havia saído da universidade, aliás com ótimas notas, encontrara excelente emprego. sasuke uchia a contratara como sua assistente executiva. Anos mais tarde foi despedida, passando pela humilhação de ser proibida de entrar nas Indústrias uchia. E, como se isso não bastasse, lhe fora negada uma carta de referência. Essa recusa consistira num ponto negativo em seu currículo. sakura levara mais de um ano para encontrar outro emprego, e tivera de se conformar com posição bem inferior, e salário igualmente inferior. sasuke uchia destruíra sua carreira profissional.  
Mas a culpa não fora só dele.  
sakura fechou os olhos, tentando apagar lembranças do passado.  
Um passo em falso... um erro... Ela se apaixonara pelo empregador e, como sempre acontece nesses casos, ficara vulnerável. O coração ocupara o lugar do cérebro. E agora sakura odiava-se por ter sido tão ingênua, tão imprudente, tão tola. Tremia só em lembrar.

— Espero que não tenha sido apanhada pelo vírus da gripe. Você está com um aspecto horrível.  
— Estou apenas um pouco cansada.  
sasuke sentava-se à cabeceira da mesa principal. sakura procurava não olhar para aquele lado, porém uma compulsão mais forte a forçava a isso.  
Com esforço, concentrou-se no presente, no desempenho dos garçons, no menu. Mas descobriu que continuava olhando para sasuke, que sua atenção se concentrava no perfil firme e familiar dele. Apesar de todo o tempo transcorrido, ainda não podia acreditar no que havia passado.  
Naturalmente que aqueles traços lhe eram familiares.  
Como poderiam não ser? Convivera com aqueles olhos pretos de onix por mais de três anos!  
— Você deve estar nervosa por causa da reunião dos diretores de amanhã — disse Jean, notando enfim que sakura não comia absolutamente nada. — Se eu fosse você, não me preocuparia. Sua promoção é certa.  
— Nada é certo, Jean. — sakura suspirou.  
— O sr. Haland está muito inclinado a indicar você para a gerência da seção de finanças, e os demais diretores aceitarão a recomendação dele.  
— Mas há outros candidatos muito competentes.  
— Duvido que tenham as mesmas qualificações suas.  
sakura bem que desejava que a amiga Jean tivesse razão. Enquanto passara suas duas semanas de férias na casa da irmã, rezara para conseguir essa promoção. Não por desejar status, mas simplesmente por causa do aumento de salário.  
Edwin Haland levantou-se da mesa, conduzindo o convidado de honra para o pódio. Sob as luzes, os cabelos negros de sasuke pareciam de seda, e sakura enxergou-se passando os dedos por aqueles cabelos escuros. A pele dela pegava fogo, e dedos trêmulos seguravam o copo. Apesar de tentar se controlar, não entendeu uma palavra do discurso de sasuke.  
Mas devia ter sido divertido, pois gargalhadas ecoavam pela sala.  
— Não me admiro pelo fato de os diretores terem se preocupado tanto com nosso convidado de honra. Veja como a sala está repleta de jornalistas — comentou Jean.  
Edwin fez sinal para sakura se aproximar. Assim que ela

chegou perto, disse:  
— Discurso formidável, você não achou? — Edwin passou um braço pelos ombros dela. sakura surpreendeu-se.  
— Bom discurso, sim — ela concordou.  
— Onde você se meteu horas atrás? Queria que se sentasse conosco à mesa principal.  
— Eu não tinha idéia de que estava me procurando. Desculpe.  
Conte-lhe agora, uma voz interior lhe dizia. Conte a Edwin que um dia você trabalhou para sasuke, mesmo que esse detalhe não tenha sido mencionado em seu currículo.  
— Acho que a culpa foi minha — disse Edwin. — Eu devia ter lhe prevenido antes de que queria que ficasse conosco na mesa principal.  
Criando coragem, sakura começou a falar:  
— Edwin...  
— Você se deu conta de que pela primeira vez me chamou pelo nome de batismo? — Edwin riu.  
sakura corou. Sempre fora muito formal com seus diretores.  
— Mas não me peça desculpas. Ser chamado o tempo todo por sr. Haland, o senhor em vez de você, me faz sentir velho como Matusalém.  
— O que está longe de ser — sakura disse cortesmente, um pouco embaraçada pelo olhar de interesse que leu nos olhos dele.  
— Sr. Haland? — alguém interrompeu-os.  
Ambos olharam para o recém-chegado que acrescentou, fitando sakura:  
— Onde se escondeu a noite toda, cara?  
Nesse instante, um funcionário da firma chamou Edwin, que se afastou subitamente.  
— sasuke...? — sakura sussurrou.  
— Si, sasuke..., que se lembra muito bem de você. Será que devo prevenir seu chefe de que ele está caindo na cova da serpente? Ou é melhor que eu mantenha minha boca fechada?  
— Como? — sakura estava atônita. Não sabia o que dizer.  
— Pelo visto, você já está dormindo com seu chefe.  
Completamente despreparada para ataque tão ofensivo, sakura fitou-o e sussurrou:  
— Como ousa...  
— Na mesa, Haland estava o tempo todo aflito procurando por sua parceira. Mas não me ocorreu que essa parceira fosse você. Deve haver uma razão muito boa para estar trabalhando por tão pouco dinheiro, sakura, numa instituição de caridade.  
— Por que está me tratando assim? — sakura balbuciou  
— Por quê? Sou sasuke uchia , não se esqueça disso. E, se você não tivesse desaparecido há quatro anos, eu a teria reduzido a pedaços, pelo que me fez.  
— Pelo que eu fiz a você? — sakura repetiu, trêmula.  
— Um siciliano nunca se esquece da ofensa de ser atacado pelas costas. Mesmo que ele tenha de esperar um ano ou dois.., O tempo não importa. Ao contrário, o desejo de vingança se torna ainda mais intenso. Eu vou acabar com você. Fugir foi seu grande erro.  
— Vejo que já se encontraram, sakura e o sr. uchia.  
— Edwin voltava, e juntou-se a eles.  
— sakura e eu não precisamos de apresentações — disse sasuke, muito suavemente agora. — Ela nunca mencionou que já nos conhecíamos?  
— Não tive oportunidade... — sakura conseguiu sussurrar.  
— Fingindo-se de pura, cara? — sasuke interrompeu-a.  
— Com certeza não disse que trabalhou para mim, e que foi mandada embora das Indústrias uchia .  
Edwin passou a mão pelas costas dela, num gesto protetor. E insistiu:  
— Desde o primeiro dia em que sakura começou a trabalhar conosco, provou ser excelente funcionária.  
— Sei disso — sasuke admitiu. — Mas, infelizmente, ela é um perigo, onde quer que esteja trabalhando. É um risco para todos.  
— Se me dão licença... — disse sakura, tentando se retirar.  
— Tem toda, cara.  
— Por favor, dê licença a nós dois, sr. uchia — pediu Edwin.  
Erguendo o rosto, agora branco como uma folha de papel, sakura acrescentou:  
— Acho que está na hora de eu me retirar.  
— Eu a acompanho à casa — ofereceu-se Edwin.  
— Não vai ser necessário — sakura protestou, dando um passo em direção à porta.  
— Não a deixe sair assim — sugeriu sasuke, com a mesma calma que demonstrou desde o início, o único dos três em absoluto controle. — Ela está encurralada e não quer responder a perguntas agora.  
— Como ousa falar como se eu não estivesse presente?  
— sakura protestou.  
— Ficou bem mais valente depois que se afastou de mim, não, cara? — sasuke a fitou com olhar gelado. — Perdem-se os velhos hábitos depressa.  
— Sr. uchia... — Edwin começou a falar.

sakura afastou-se. Aquele fora o momento mais difícil e sua vida. Quereria sasuke mesmo ofendê-la? Como ele podia falar-lhe daquele jeito, na frente de seu chefe? Por que desejaria humilhá-la em público? Por que destruir sua reputação?  
E, por que a acusava de ter fugido, havia quatro anos?  
sakura acreditava estar tendo um pesadelo. E se perguntava por que sasuke a odiaria.  
Ele a odiava. Sim, a odiava. Por quê? Mas... por que a odiaria tanto? Ele não tinha motivo para isso. Ela, sim, tinha todos os motivos do mundo para odiar sasuke uchia . Além do que fizera para arruinar sua carreira, era o homem que ela amara e que a ferira terrivelmente. Naquela fatídica noite, a fizera sentir-se como a mais vil das criaturas.  
— Nunca misturo negócios com prazer, cara — ele murmurara naquela noite. Porém sakura não suspeitara de que, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia amor com ela, planejava despedi-la.  
Sua irmã, ino, dissera:  
— Como pode trabalhar com ele depois disso?  
Aquela noite fora decisiva. sakura reconheceu que não poderia continuar trabalhando para sasuke.  
Porém achou que, se ele não a queria mais no escritório, poderia ao menos oferecer-lhe uma transferência. As Indústrias uchia possuíam filiais em muitos países.  
Santo Deus, já não tinha ela sofrido o suficiente? Por que desejaria sasuke lhe causar mais sofrimento ainda?  
O encarregado do vestiário lhe perguntou:  
— Quer seu casaco?  
— Por favor.  
sakura vestia o agasalho quando Edwin Haland apareceu, com ar perturbado.  
— sakura... está indo embora?  
— Penso ser a melhor solução — ela respondeu.  
— Fiquei surpreendido com a rudeza daquele homem. É indesculpável. Mas, quando foi que você trabalhou para ele?  
— Assim que terminei a universidade. Mas, deixe-me explicar-lhe que minha saída das Indústrias uchia não teve nada a ver com minha habilidade profissional. Fui despedida por motivos pessoais.  
— Sinto muito por tudo o que lhe aconteceu — comentou Edwin. — Apenas espero que o sr. uchia não faça comentários desse tipo na presença

dos diretores. Eles ficariam preocupados. O sr. uchia é o mais poderoso contribuinte de nossa campanha e, naturalmente, não desejamos atritos entre ele e os membros do staff.  
Mais pálida que antes, sakura respondeu:  
— Entendo.  
— Vejo você amanhã.  
A oferta dele para levá-la à casa não durou muito. Não que sakura fosse aceitar. Mas entendia que a velha amizade morrera, após os comentários de sasuke. E isso não lhe causava espanto. sasuke a tratara como se trata uma prostituta.  
Edwin ficara chocado e, inicialmente, a defendera. Mas, após alguns minutos de reflexão, começara a suspeitar dela. Seria preciso levar em consideração que sasuke uchia era muito respeitado no mundo de negócios, homem de grande projeção e sucesso no âmbito industrial. Naturalmente que Edwin se perguntava agora que tipo de comportamento fora o dela, para provocar ataque tão direto da parte de um homem de fina educação, como sasuke.  
sakura sentia marteladas na cabeça, estava tensa. Achava que, provavelmente, perdera todas as chances da promoção tão esperada. Como poderia Edwin recomendá-la, sabendo que sasuke uchia a desprezava?  
O porteiro do edifício lhe perguntou se queria que chamasse um táxi. sakura sacudiu a cabeça, num gesto negativo. Não tinha condições financeiras de tomar um táxi.  
Ela vivia modestamente. Morava num cubículo, e dormia durante a semana num quarto não maior do que um armário embutido. Os fins de semana passava-os com a irmã, em Oxfordshire. O trem lhe custava uma fortuna, mas sakura jamais perdia um fim de semana na casa da irmã. Domingo à noite voltava à cidade, com o coração apertado. Como gostaria de morar com susie, sua filha, no campo!  
Um carro parou a uns vinte metros adiante. A porta do passageiro foi aberta. Como sakura hesitasse, sasuke desceu de sua Ferrari, e ordenou:  
— Entre, vou lhe dar uma carona.  
sakura não sabia se chorar ou rir. Mas concluiu que nada do que fizesse teria efeito em sasuke.  
— Não terminamos de acertar nossas contas — ele disse.  
— Deixe-me em paz — sakura enfim gritou.

— Tentou me lançar no ostracismo — acusou-a sasuke. — Nada vai me impedir de ajustar contas com você agora. Entre no carro  
sakura não entendeu bem o que ele quisera dizer com "ajustar contas". Tentou se acalmar. sasuke era temperamental, explosivo como um vulcão, mas não era louco.  
E entrou no carro.  
— Vou lhe propor uma escolha — declarou ele, mas continuando com o carro parado.  
— Uma escolha? — sakura repetiu.  
— Peça demissão de seu emprego atual.  
— Pedir demissão? Você está louco?  
— Se não pedir demissão, minha consciência exige que a denuncie à diretoria — sasuke ameaçou-a. — Gerente de finanças, você? Impossível! Sei que está na lista de promoções. Mas não poderei permitir que ponha suas mãos ambiciosas nos fundos de caridade.  
— Está por acaso insinuando que não sou de confiança em se tratando de dinheiro?  
— Não estou insinuando. Sei que não é. E não vou me impressionar mais com esse seu ar de menina inocente. Você cometeu um crime quatro anos atrás. A lei pode não ter sido bastante rápida para apanhar o flagrante, mas eu fui. — sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar de ameaça. — Ainda conservo a evidência dos fatos que poderão levá-la à cadeia...  
— A cadeia? — A palavra "cadeia" explodiu de seus lábios secos, enquanto o fitava, incrédula.  
— Você pode ainda ser julgada pelo que fez. Sabia? —insistiu sasuke.  
sasuke a acusava de ter usado informações confidenciais em próprio benefício. E essa prática era ilegal.  
— Você está louco, sasuke... Eu nunca teria feito coisa alguma do que me acusa — protestou sakura, com voz fraca. Como era possível que sasuke acreditasse que ela cometera ato tão indigno?  
— Teria feito a mesma coisa outra vez, se eu tivesse lhe dado chance. Mas não dei. Eu a despedi do emprego, e você desapareceu da face da terra, com o ganho obtido desonestamente.  
— Não é verdade. Não ganhei nada desonestamente! —ela exclamou, o coração batendo com violência. Sentia revolta e medo ao mesmo tempo. — Pensei que tivesse me mandado embora por eu ter dormido com você!

— Dio mio! E que júri acreditaria nisso? Está arquivado em nossos escritórios que foi despedida por má conduta.  
— Eu sei, mas... Não posso ser presa. Não fiz nada de errado!  
sakura não entendeu bem o que ele quisera dizer com "ajustar contas". Tentou se acalmar. sasuke era temperamental, explosivo como um vulcão, mas não era louco.  
E entrou no carro.  
— Vou lhe propor uma escolha — declarou ele, mas continuando com o carro parado.  
— Uma escolha? — sakura repetiu.  
— Peça demissão de seu emprego atual.  
— Pedir demissão? Você está louco?  
— Se não pedir demissão, minha consciência exige que a denuncie à diretoria — sasuke ameaçou-a. — Gerente de finanças, você? Impossível! Sei que está na lista de promoções. Mas não poderei permitir que ponha suas mãos ambiciosas nos fundos de caridade.  
— Está por acaso insinuando que não sou de confiança em se tratando de dinheiro?  
— Não estou insinuando. Sei que não é. E não vou me impressionar mais com esse seu ar de menina inocente. Você cometeu um crime quatro anos atrás. A lei pode não ter sido bastante rápida para apanhar o flagrante, mas eu fui. — sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar de ameaça. — Ainda conservo a evidência dos fatos que poderão levá-la à cadeia...  
— A cadeia? — A palavra "cadeia" explodiu de seus lábios secos, enquanto o fitava, incrédula.  
— Você pode ainda ser julgada pelo que fez. Sabia? —insistiu sasuke.  
sasuke a acusava de ter usado informações confidenciais em próprio benefício. E essa prática era ilegal.  
— Você está louco, sasuke... Eu nunca teria feito coisa alguma do que me acusa — protestou sakura, com voz fraca. Como era possível que sasuke acreditasse que ela cometera ato tão indigno?  
— Teria feito a mesma coisa outra vez, se eu tivesse lhe dado chance. Mas não dei. Eu a despedi do emprego, e você desapareceu da face da terra, com o ganho obtido desonestamente

— Teria feito a mesma coisa outra vez, se eu tivesse lhe dado chance. Mas não dei. Eu a despedi do emprego, e você desapareceu da face da terra, com o ganho obtido desonestamente.  
— Não é verdade. Não ganhei nada desonestamente! —ela exclamou, o coração batendo com violência. Sentia revolta e medo ao mesmo tempo. — Pensei que tivesse me mandado embora por eu ter dormido com você!  
— Dio mio! E que júri acreditaria nisso? Está arquivado em nossos escritórios que foi despedida por má conduta.  
— Eu sei, mas... Não posso ser presa. Não fiz nada de errado!

— Bem, mas de qualquer modo nunca mais poderá trabalhar recolhendo fundos para obras sociais — sasuke falou friamente. — Com seu talento para contabilidade, pode cometer toda sorte de desmandos. Quero-a fora disso já, do contrário...  
— Mas eu não fiz nada... Não sou desonesta! — sakura repetia, desesperada e apreensivamente.  
— Se você insistir que não cometeu nenhum deslize, me verei obrigado a contar tudo a Haland. E apresentarei as evidências. E, um homem como Haland, com seus princípios morais rígidos, se sentirá obrigado a reportar tudo às autoridades...  
— Mas, se você estava tão convencido de que eu era culpada, por que motivo não chamou a polícia imediatamente? — indagou sakura, tentando encontrar um meio de se defender.  
— Impossível! Seria o mesmo que reportar um assassinato sem as provas, que eu não tinha no momento. E você sumiu logo, como um larápio na escuridão da noite. — sasuke inclinou o corpo para trás, num gesto de relaxamento, e fitou-a com olhar gelado. — E eu me satisfiz só em imaginá-la na cadeia. Apenas imaginá-la na cadeia me dava prazer. Porém, mais tarde, achei que você merecia uma punição severa por seu crime...  
— Não cometi crime nenhum — sakura protestava. —Por que não acredita em mim?  
— Porque você é falsa. Preparou muito bem sua defesa.  
— Preparei minha defesa?  
— Sim, como uma profissional. Me fez de idiota. Eu poderia ter sido levado à ruína com você. Poderia ter sido acusado por parceria. Não tenho dúvida de que diria que negociara em meu favor, se fosse apanhada. — sasuke falava pausadamente, acentuando cada palavra. — Tenho certeza de que faria seu teatrinho, declarando não saber que estava agindo contra a lei.  
— Você deve estar louco! — ela exclamou, lívida e com dificuldade de falar.  
— Tenho certeza de que diria que fora seduzida, usada. — sasuke prosseguiu, com ênfase, fitando-a com olhar severo. — Se você fosse homem, a teria matado. Mas.., como é uma mulher, pretendo usá-la como me usou...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II  
— Como? — sakura continuava em estado de choque, atônita, pela acusação que sasuke uchia lhe fazia anos após o evento.  
Era demais para ela absorver tudo de uma só vez só. Mas, embora aterrada, pôde entender a verdadeira razão pela qual fora despedida. Não, definitivamente, por ter ido à cama com ele, seu chefe. Mas, por mais louca, por mais absurda que fosse a acusação, sakura de repente não teve mais dúvidas de que sasuke acreditava que ela cometera um crime. Isso explicava aquela atitude estranha. No presente e no passado. O ódio e a agressão agora faziam sentido, coisa que no passado se assemelhara a insanidade mental.  
A mente de sakura caminhava em câmara lenta, um passo de cada vez.  
E mais ainda. Ele não a culpava apenas de desonestidade. Pior que isso, sasuke tinha certeza de que, se ela fosse obrigada a responder processo, mentiria, dizendo que agira assim para o bem dele, não para seu próprio bem.  
— Vou usar você, como um dia você me usou — sasuke insistiu.  
— E o que planeja fazer?  
— O que acha? — Ele sorriu ironicamente. Estou certo de que nunca mais se envolverá com um siciliano.  
— Quero, antes de tudo, provas do que me acusa. Vou procurar um advogado.  
— É necessário que apresente provas de que não usou de desonestidade.  
— E você, pode ter provas de algo que não fiz?  
— Se tiver ainda algum daquele dinheiro sobrando, sakura, quero-o de volta. Aí então, quando eu houver terminado com você...  
— Você não vai é começar comigo! — sakura preparou-se para sair do carro, mas queria se retirar com dignidade.

— Não me diga que não posso continuar com o que já comecei. Acha mesmo que a deixarei ir embora assim? Devia ter imaginado que eu já estava à sua procura há tempo. E essa busca teve início quando vi sua fotografia...  
— Minha fotografia?  
— Sim, no boletim da Earth Concern. Raramente tenho um desses folhetos em mãos — disse sasuke secamente. —Mas, lá estava você, em pé ao lado de Haland, angariando fundos para uma instituição.  
sakura tinha se esquecido da fotografia quando Jean a mencionara. Acreditara que seu encontro com sasuke naquele dia houvesse sido ocasional, e que sasuke não sabia que ela trabalhava na Earth Concern.  
— Uma mentirosa, desonesta como você, ocupando posição de confiança? — sasuke acrescentou. — E junto de pessoas bem-intencionadas, mais interessadas em ajudar o próximo do que em fazer negócios? E aí vem sakura, pensei, tal qual uma raposa num galinheiro cheio de pintinhos esperando ser depenados. O sangue de Haland gelaria nas veias se soubesse do que você era capaz.  
— Como pode ousar me chamar de trapaceira? — sakura protestou. — Deve ter havido algum terrível mal-entendido...  
— Mal-entendido? Tenho acompanhado seus passos e sei exatamente quem é. Não me venha com essa de que está arrependida. E você é tão linda, tão mignon? Faz um homem se sentir protetor. Não condeno o velho Haland por se apaixonar por uma criatura frágil, tão feminina!  
A atmosfera estava ficando explosiva. Com a boca seca, ela sussurrou:  
— sasuke, eu...  
sasuke segurou-a e disse:  
— Cale essa boca. Nunca mais me apaixonarei por você, cara, sei como é esperta. Mas sua vida vai mudar. Saiba que me trair foi seu grande erro.  
— Não existe a menor possibilidade de eu ser presa por algo que não fiz. Não estou preocupada com isso.

— Mentirosa! Garanto que está tremendo da cabeça a esses lindos pezinhos. Esta noite, destruí sua imagem junto a Haland. E sem remorsos.  
— O que fez foi imperdoável, sasuke!  
— Contei-lhe toda a verdade, - apenas a verdade. E fiquei tentado a contar ainda mais, porém achei que seria deselegante, no momento.  
— Não vou pedir demissão de meu emprego.  
— Em tal caso, farei o teto desabar em cima de sua cabeça. Retirarei minha doação ao excelente trabalho da Earth Concern em favor das classes menos...  
— Você não fará isso! — exclamou sakura, com horror.  
— Farei, oh, se farei! E explicarei que não posso depositar quantia tão grande nas mãos de uma mulher em quem não confio, de uma mulher desonesta. Depois disso, duvido que seja recebida no escritório.  
— E eu posso processá-lo por difamação. — sakura estava furiosa.  
— Com as evidências que apresentarei, o caso será encerrado no primeiro dia de julgamento.  
Ele não poderia ter evidência de um ato que ela não praticara, pensava sakura. Mas, por certo alguém nas Indústrias uchia se prestaria a criar essas evidências. Iria mesmo alguém implicá-la no caso, apresentando um falso testemunho?  
sasuke estacionou na esquina e desligou o motor.  
— Onde você vai nos fins-de-semana? — ele indagou abruptamente. Acomodou-se melhor no banco, as feições duras como pedra. — Em cada fim-de-semana, todas as férias. Tem um marido escondido em algum lugar? Um parceiro no roubo?  
— Não seja ridículo!  
— Um amante, talvez? Acabe com ele, se for o caso. Eu não lhe darei fins de semana livres.  
— Do que está falando, sasuke?  
— Nem terá chance de sair de minha cama às escondidas. Embora duvide que tenha energia para isso, depois de nos amarmos, depois de seu corpo ter estado totalmente ocupado fazendo-me feliz. Eu não sou um homem fácil na cama. Tenho pouca paciência, exijo muito e...  
— Não vou morar com você, nunca

— Não me importa onde more. Mas estará em minha cama todas as noites.  
— Você está louco. Prefiro me atirar num precipício antes que me toque outra vez.  
— Não acredito que...  
— Pois pode acreditar!  
— E você tem por acaso algo mais a oferecer em troca de meu silêncio? — sasuke sorriu sardonicamente.  
— Isso é chantagem — sakura protestou, horrorizada.  
— Chantagem ou não, é atitude bem menos sórdida do que o que você fez para mim. Trocou sexo por informações em seu proveito. Vendeu-me por trinta dinheiros. Que tipo de criatura é você, sakura? E me usou...  
— Eu jamais usaria alguém dessa maneira.  
— Vai pagar agora pelo que fez, cara. E não se preocupe dando explicações a Haland. Tudo está acabado entre vocês dois, garanto, e ele nunca saberá do que escapou, graças à minha interferência. Ok, chega de conversa, apanharei você amanhã às oito da noite. Precisa descansar um pouco agora.  
sakura engoliu em seco e começou a sair do carro. Porém e segurou-a, como se ela fosse uma boneca, e a fez sentar-se de novo.  
— Venha cá... — disse.  
— Tire essas mãos de cima de mim.  
— Quero uma antecipação agora. — Ele agarrou-a pelos cabelos, fazendo-a erguer o rosto.  
— Deixe-me... ir — sakura gaguejou.  
— Precisa de algum treinamento, cara. Logo vai ver como não poderá viver sem mim.  
— Não! — sakura gritou.  
— Nunca diga não para mim. E, se bater sua porta na minha cara, eu a arrombarei.  
sasuke a segurava com força. O coração dela batia vigorosamente e uma violenta excitação a fazia vibrar. Seus seios já estavam rijos, e apareciam sob a blusa leve; os mamilos doíam.  
— Pare com isso... — ela insistiu.

— Mas não estou fazendo nada... ainda.  
Ele baixou a cabeça e pressionou os lábios quentes no pescoço de sakura. Uma sensação devastadora apoderou-se dela. Num ato espontâneo, ela agarrou-lhe os ombros.  
Do pescoço sasuke passou para os lábios; com a língua, forçou-a a abri-los. E penetrou no interior da boca, demonstrando habilidade de profissional. sakura enterrou as unhas nas costas dele com uma paixão selvagem como jamais experimentara antes, e que a consumia. Correspondeu aos beijos com frenesi.  
De súbito, sasuke afastou-se e empurrou-a para trás.  
— Que talento o seu! — ele exclamou. — Talvez eu tenha escolhido uma punição errada. Ou talvez você pense que vai me convencer a perdoá-la.  
sakura limpou os lábios com o dorso da mão, enojada. Seus olhos cor de ametista brilhavam de ódio. Saiu do carro e ficou em pé na calçada; envergonhou-se ao descobrir que suas pernas mal podiam sustentá-la.  
— Se não me deixar em paz, vai ver logo que estará criando ainda mais problemas.  
— É uma ameaça? — indagou ele, com voz suave.

— Não , sasuke, não é uma ameaça. Não costumo fazer ameaças. É apenas um aviso. Você destruiu minha vida anos atrás, e só agora descubro por quê... — sakura quase não conseguia falar, sua garganta estava fechada. Com esforço, balbuciou: — Mas não fui eu quem negociou com as informações confidenciais. Você errou muito ao...  
— Para os diabos se errei! sasuke praguejou.  
— A verdade é que não vou permitir que você continue me martirizando. — Os olhos dela já estavam cheios de lágrimas, a voz trêmula. Preciso de meu emprego e não pretendo pedir demissão. Portanto, deixe-me em paz.  
— Amanhã à noite, às oito horas — repetiu ele, e bateu a porta.  
Minutos mais tarde, sakura deitava-se na cama em seu minúsculo quarto, e cobria o rosto com as mãos. Como pudera sasuke pensar aquilo dela? Quantas moças de vinte e dois anos, tendo apenas terminado a universidade, seriam capazes de tamanha vilania? Depois de muitos anos..., só agora ela descobria do que sasuke a culpava.  
Acusara-a de ter desaparecido como fumaça. Isso significava que tentara manter contato. Ela recebera a comunicação do término de suas atividades nas Indústrias Falcone pelo correio, em carta vinda de Hong Kong, onde sasuke se encontrava na ocasião. sakura estava em processo de mudança de apartamento, mas, com a perda do emprego, não teve mais condições de mudar. Perdera, também, a considerável quantia que dera como depósito à Imobiliária. Se sua irmã ino e o marido não tivessem voltado da França apressadamente, por causa de doença grave do pai de gaara, não teria lugar para morar.  
E não muitas semanas se haviam passado quando se viu obrigada a encarar, não apenas o fato de que sua carreira estava arruinada, seu coração partido, mas também a dura realidade de que estava grávida. Um filho de sasuke, concebido no amor, na paixão e na... irresponsabilidade. sakura ficou inconsolável. Depois de muitas lágrimas e noites em claro, decidiu dar a criança para adoção.

— Veremos — ino dissera, bastante calma.  
Mas, quando o bebê nasceu, uma menina, sakura se deu conta de que não poderia se separar da criança. E os anos que se seguiram, três, foram penosos. A fim de dar a Susie uma vida melhor, resolvera deixá-la aos cuidados da irmã, e viver separada da filha durante a semana, para vê-la apenas nos fins de semana.  
Santo Deus, como odiava sasuke. No entanto, quando, havia pouco, ele a tivera nos braços, quando a beijara... Céus! Furiosa, sakura esfregou os lábios, detestando-se. Como podia ele fazê-la sentir-se daquele jeito mais uma vez? Sua reação fora completamente destituída de bom senso. Anos atrás estivera terrivelmente apaixonada por ele, e o desejo que sasuke despertara nela culminou numa inesquecível noite de amor, que lhe parecera uma conseqüência tão natural como respirar era natural ao ser vivo.

Mas os acontecimentos que se sucederam fizeram-na lamentar sua falta de controle. E nem podia condenar apenas sasuke. No espaço de minutos, foram do primeiro beijo para a cama, e ela nem pensara no que fazia. E imaginou que o mesmo acontecera com sasuke.  
Agora, um pouco mais velha e, esperava, mais ajuizada, pensava diferentemente. Fora ingênua, vítima de idéias românticas e acreditara, por um momento, que aquela noite significaria para ele algo mais que um simples desejo de homem por um corpo de mulher.  
E agora, minutos atrás, sasuke exercera seu poder de macho, só para humilhá-la. E ela, em vez de repeli-lo, aceitara-o com prazer, incapaz de resistir ao poder das atrações do homem que amava.., mas que não a amava de verdade. sakura encheu-se de vergonha. Não se admirava de sasuke achá-la promíscua.  
Dominada pelo ódio, entrou embaixo das cobertas. Iria trabalhar no dia seguinte. E, se ele aparecesse à noite, conforme dissera, chamaria a polícia.  
O que sasuke pensava que ela era? Não contente em acusá-la falsamente de um crime, agora tentava negar-lhe o direito de ganhar a vida? E ameaçava-a! Conhecia o temperamento de sasuke. Ele era exagerado em suas emoções, acostumado a conseguir o que queria.  
Interessante! Sua filha, Susie, tinha o mesmo temperamento do pai, sakura refletia.

Na manhã seguinte, mais ou menos às onze horas, sakura estava no telefone quando Edwin Haland chegou ao escritório. Parecia cansado, tinha ar abatido. Passou por perto dela sem encará-la, e entrou em sua sala. Alguns minutos mais tarde mandou chamá-la.  
— Cheguei tarde — ele disse — porque tive um compromisso nas Indústrias uchia. Depois do que ouvi ontem à noite, achei que precisava fazer algumas perguntas sobre sua saída do último emprego.  
sakura ficou pálida e retrucou:  
— Pelo visto, você não ficou satisfeito com minhas explicações...  
— Não se trata de sentimento pessoal — ele respondeu seriamente. — Mas fiquei intrigado pelo fato de você não ter mencionado seu emprego anterior com sasuke uchia.  
sakura corou, e não respondeu. A verdade era que, se tivesse apresentado um currículo honesto, não teria conseguido o emprego na Earth Concern. E precisava desesperadamente de trabalho.  
— Você não devia ter escondido o que aconteceu. — Edwin suspirou, com mal disfarçado embaraço. — Sinto muito, mas uma pessoa que comete desonestidade com dinheiro não pode trabalhar num empreendimento como o nosso.  
sakura corou. sasuke conseguira enfim fazer o teto ruir sobre sua cabeça, conforme prometera. Ela custara a acreditar que ele pudesse expô-la a situação tão ridícula!  
— Mas eu... — sakura começou a falar.  
Edwin ergueu a mão.  
— Não desejo detalhes, sakura.  
— Já ouviu dizer que uma pessoa é inocente até que seja provado que é culpada? — sakura perguntou.  
Sem dar atenção ao argumento, Edwin disse:  
— Eu gostaria de pedir a você que solicitasse sua demissão. Isso nos livraria de situações desagradáveis. Durante o tempo em que trabalhou conosco, foi excelente funcionária. E estou disposto a lhe dar boas referências.  
— Entendo que precisa me dispensar porque sasuke não me quer aqui, e porque tem medo que ele retire os fundos que prometeu à campanha. É isso, não é? Tudo bem, então. Sairei agora mesmo. Mas, quando ficar provado que houve um lamentável engano, espero que me peça desculpas, Edwin, pois acredito que você, ao

menos, me conheceu melhor do que sasuke!  
Não importava a promoção, ela pensava enquanto saía do escritório. O que importava era que, no espaço de vinte e quatro horas, sasuke destruíra sua vida mais uma vez. Ela mal podia acreditar. Naturalmente poderia continuar no emprego até que fosse encontrada uma razão mais aceitável para sua demissão. Porém seu orgulho não lhe permitiria continuar trabalhando ao lado de um homem que a considerava uma ladra. De qualquer maneira, Edwin praticamente lhe garantira que não contaria a ninguém por que ela saíra da firma.  
Lágrimas ácidas queimavam seus olhos. Quanto tempo levaria agora para encontrar outro emprego? Quanto tempo para provar que era inocente? Seus planos de trazer Susie a Londres, logo que pudesse encontrar um apartamento melhor, foram por água abaixo.  
Voltava, de repente, ao ponto em que estivera três anos atrás; porém bem menos otimista. Deus, por que deveria sempre estar envolvida com sasuke uchia? Ele era a maldição de sua vida. Que fizera para merecer tamanha falta de sorte?  
sakura andava pela rua onde morava quando viu a Ferrari. O carro brilhava à luz do sol, uma jóia no meio de carros comuns. sakura sabia que era de sasuke. Quando estava bem perto, ele desceu e foi ao seu encontro.

sakura parou, atônita ante a aparência elegante de sasuke. Ele usava terno cinza, camisa de seda azul que punha em evidência sua pele dourada. Os sapatos eram feitos a mão. Algumas jovens que passavam pela calçada oposta pararam ao vê-lo passar. Sim, ele era um colírio para os olhos, sakura reconheceu a contragosto, pois odiava-o.  
— sakura...  
—Veio para se vangloriar? — disse sakura, admirando-se por ele não estar sorrindo como a hiena. No entanto, notou que ele estava tenso.  
— Não falei com Haland, não. Eu não me encontrava no escritório quando ele apareceu.  
Por que lhe soara aquilo como um pedido de desculpas?, sakura se perguntou no primeiro instante. Mas, que absurdo! Que idéia louca! sasuke sabia fazer enorme quantidade de coisas. Possuía muita habilidade. Porém, pedir desculpas não constava como parte de sua lista de dotes pessoais. Mas, por que dissera que não falara com Edwin?  
— Edwin conversou com itachi — ele acrescentou.  
Com itachi, com aquele desqualificado?, sakura refletiu com um tremor de desagrado. itachi, irmão de sasuke, era um ignorante que, sem a proteção do irmão mais velho, jamais conseguiria emprego em firma de renome. E itachi estar na posição de destruir sua honra, numa conversa com Edwin Haland, era a maior traição preparada contra ela. E o máximo da humilhação.  
— Não importa quem falou com Edwin, importa? O resultado seria o mesmo — argumentou sakura.

sasuke, sem a menor dúvida, estava pálido, uma palidez que aparecia sob sua pele bronzeado sakura ficou ali parada, trêmula de ressentimento e angústia, e tentando amaldiçoá-lo com o olhar.  
— Precisamos conversar — ele sussurrou.  
— A única pessoa com quem preciso conversar agora é com um advogado. E tenho muito prazer pelo fato de seu inútil irmão estar na mesma situação que a sua. Assim, matarei dois coelhos com uma única cajadada. E, acredite-me, pretendo ir até o fim. Agora, saia de meu caminho!  
— Eu não a aconselharia a consultar um advogado.  
— Ora, ora, é claro que não! Mas, afinal, vivemos num mundo livre, não vivemos? Você acha muito bom levantar acusações falsas contra mim e me fazer perder o emprego; e eu não posso tentar me defender? Quem pensa que é, sasuke? — sakura perguntou agressivamente, apertando as mãos. — Vá embora!  
sasuke encarou-a, como se estivesse hipnotizado, os olhos de reflexos dourados fixos nos dela.  
Irritada pela falta de resposta, sakura empurrou-o com sua pequena mão para tirá-lo do caminho.  
sasuke agarrou-lhe a mão e não saiu do lugar.  
— O que pretende fazer e como...? — sakura quase gritou.  
Sem a menor cerimônia, e no meio da rua, ele segurou-a pela cintura e ergueu-a, de modo que os lábios de ambos se tocaram. E sasuke beijou-a com uma fome que provocou nela ondas de calor.  
Um gemido abafado escapou dos lábios de sakura. De modo inesperado, sasuke a colocou de volta na calçada, mas bem devagar agora, fazendo com que o corpo dela deslizasse sobre o seu, usando de toda a sensualidade nesse ato.  
A cabeça girando, sentindo-se entorpecida, a mente conturbada, sakura descobriu o que provocara o súbito assalto. Suas faces pegaram fogo ao sentir a inconfundível excitação física de sasuke. Os mistérios da libido masculina a deixaram desconcertada, em meio à ardente discussão.  
— Dio! — ele disse, num agitado sussurro. — Desejo você tanto! Sinto até dor..


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

De súbito, estarrecida e consciente de que estava submissa nos braços de sasuke, sakura separou-se dele e correu para a porta do prédio onde morava. Subiu correndo as estreitas escadas, chegando ao último andar em tempo recorde. Pôs a chave na fechadura, depois de ter tido dificuldade em encontrá-la na bolsa. Só percebeu que sasuke estava bem atrás dela quando abriu a porta.  
— Vá embora! — gritou.  
sasuke impediu que sakura fechasse a porta em sua cara.  
— Per amore di Dio. — Ele olhava para o pequeno e claustrofóbico apartamento, nu como uma cela.  
— Não quero você aqui — ela disse.  
Arrogante, sasuke empurrou-a e entrou. O espaço era mínimo. Havia uma cama; uma pequena mesa contra a parede, com um fogão portátil de duas bocas em cima; e no lado oposto outra mesa.  
Ele examinou tudo com olhar de desagrado.  
— É limpo. Você não vai encontrar nenhum inseto por aqui. — sakura estava terrivelmente embaraçada, mas lutava para disfarçar. — Talvez queira fazer uma busca a fim de ver se encontra o produto do roubo do qual me acusa.  
— Você se apoderou de um quarto de milhão de libras em operações na Bolsa de Valores. Imagino que tenha escondido tudo em algum lugar seguro. Talvez onde passa seus fins de semana? — sasuke observava-a fixamente, a fim de não perder qualquer mudança de expressão.  
— Um quarto de um milhão de libras?! — ela repetiu. E acha que eu moraria aqui, como um pássaro engaiolado, se tivesse todo esse dinheiro?  
— Seria loucura de sua parte aparentar riqueza, mas, isto aqui... francamente. — sasuke lançou um olhar ao redor e franziu o sobrolho. — Seu salário na Earth Concern podia ser baixo, porém acredito que você poderia morar um pouco melhor.  
— Posso ter despesas que você desconhece. — Assim que ela falou, arrependeu-se. — Um quarto de um milhão de libras — sakura sussurrou, tentada a sorrir sardonicamente ao imaginar como seus últimos anos teriam sido diferentes se tivesse tido acesso a pelo menos uma migalha dessa quantia.  
— O que você fez com o dinheiro? — sasuke insistia.  
— Nunca tive esse dinheiro em minhas mãos, santo Deus! sakura protestou, irritada por ter de provar sua inocência uma pessoa que se recusava ouvi-la.  
— Você depositou cinqüenta mil libras em sua conta corrente. O que fez com o resto?  
Cinqüenta mil. sakura lembrou-se de algo. Um mês depois dela ter sido despedida das Indústrias uchia, ficara atônita ao receber o extrato de sua conta bancária informando sobre o depósito da citada quantia. Fora imediatamente ao banco para declarar que houvera um engano, e que o dinheiro depositado em sua conta não lhe pertencia. Incrivelmente, no banco, não se interessaram pelo caso, afirmando que não houvera erro.

Alguns dias mais tarde sakura se perguntara se sasuke havia depositado o dinheiro como forma de acalmar sua consciência, após o modo brutal como a tratara. Mas logo concluíra ser impossível. Ao todo, levou semanas para persuadir o gerente do banco da necessidade de que fosse retirado esse dinheiro de sua conta.  
— Mas... como você soube que eu tinha a mencionada quantia em minha conta corrente?  
— Possuo meus próprios métodos. E agora, confessa sua culpa?  
sakura queimava de ódio. Era coincidência demais. Alguém preparara tudo aquilo. Mas, quem? E como poderia ela descobrir e provar sua inocência? Por certo o banco teria condições de saber quem transferira as cinqüenta mil libra de uma conta para a outra. Mas não discutiria o assunto com sasuke. Sem dúvida ele diria que, por medo da investigação, ela transferira o dinheiro numa tentativa de esconder sua desonestidade.  
— Você só trabalhou com Edwin recentemente. O que fez antes? Viajou? Divertiu-se em festas?  
Não houvera festas em sua vida nos últimos anos. Apesar dos protestos da irmã, vivera praticamente sozinha. Fazendo alguns trabalhos avulsos, com os quais ganhara algum dinheiro, porém não o suficiente para viver com Susie em Londres.  
Enfim, não teve muita escolha. Seria pedir auxílio a sasuke declarando que ele tinha uma filha, ou recorrer a ino e gaara. Entre as duas opções, a família ganhou. Na verdade, sakura preferiria dormir num banco de jardim a dizer a sasuke que ele tinha uma filha. Um homem que a despedira do emprego na manhã seguinte da noite em que passaram juntos, não merecia ser pai.  
— E festas? — sasuke insistiu. — Levava a vida indo a festas?  
sasuke jogou a cabeça para trás, e mentiu:  
— Por que não?  
— Com quem? — ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.  
sakura divertia-se com a raiva dele. Sim, sasuke a desejava, achava-a atraente. E ela, apesar de odiá-lo, vibrava quando sasuke a tocava. Ele era um homem terrivelmente sensual.  
— Eu lhe perguntei com quem — insistiu sasuke.  
— É de sua conta com quem eu saía?  
— Quero saber. E quero também saber onde tem ido nos fins de semana durante os últimos anos.  
— Eu por acaso perguntei a você o que fez nos últimos fins de semana? — sakura se surpreendeu ouvindo a própria voz ao fazer a pergunta.

— Eu perguntei primeiro — ele retrucou. — Com quantos homens você saiu?  
— Com quantas mulheres você saiu?  
— Nos fins de semana, com quem esteve, sakura? Com quem?  
sakura pensou logo na quantidade de dias que passara na companhia do avô de gaara, um homem que ela conhecera desde os três anos de idade. Baxter Keating era um agradável senhor bastante idoso que dividia sua imensa mansão com gaara e ino. E tinha sempre muito cuidado para não interferir na vida privada do casal.  
— Com um homem muito mais velho que você, sasuke.  
— Casado?  
— Viúvo.  
— O homem está querendo se casar com você — sasuke resmungou.  
— Casar? Oh, não!  
— Mas você vai à casa dele todos os fins de semana... e fica com ele lá.  
— Certo — ela disse sem entrar em detalhes, e sasuke proferiu uma blasfêmia. — Se não queria saber a verdade, por que perguntou? — sakura respondeu, satisfeita por não ter precisado mentir. Afinal, passava horas com o velho Baxter. Teve alguma esperança de que sasuke a deixasse em paz depois disso.  
Mas, furioso, ele perguntou:  
— Foi esse o homem que lhe deu o vestido que você usou ontem à noite?  
— Foi! — Enfim, gaara trabalhava para o avô, e tudo o que sua irmã possuía vinha indiretamente dele.  
— Com certeza já tinha gasto todo seu dinheiro — insistiu sasuke.  
— Sobrou alguma coisa — sakura mentiu. Céus, aquele diálogo estava ficando cômico, ela pensou maldosamente, divertindo-se com o ciúme de sasuke.  
— Sem o menor acanhamento você me diz que é uma...  
— Mulher de moral duvidosa? — sakura antecipou-se.  
— As atividades que você confessa ter são bem próximas da prostituição — sasuke condenou-a com crueldade. — E Harald? Ele está nisso?  
sakura ficou pálida. sasuke portava-se de maneira absolutamente cruel.  
— Não!  
— Madre di Dio... Deus tenha piedade dele. Você não vai mais ter contato algum com Harald daqui por diante. E nem irá mais me ofender referindo-se a ligações desse tipo que por acaso tenha tido.  
A conversa agora tornava-se violenta, refletiu sakura Ela se apavorou.  
— Eu...  
— Nem mais uma palavra — Cesare interrompeu-a. —Dio, por que me contou tudo isso? Não podia ter mentido — Ele blasfemou em italiano e sakura deu um passo atrás. — Não, é melhor que eu saiba a verdade.  
— E eu acho que é melhor que você vá embora já. —Ela apontou-lhe a porta.  
— Por quê? Justamente agora que vai me informar o preço de seu trabalho?  
Sem entender o que sasuke quisera dizer, sakura indagou:  
— Que preço?  
— Estou disposto a pagar qualquer preço para ter você na minha cama.  
sakura mordeu o lábio, e balbuciou:  
— Eu...  
— Você declarou, sem o mínimo constrangimento, que... — sasuke evitou falar uma palavra ofensiva. — Sabe como a desejo. Faça seu preç quase engasgou no esforço de engolir. sasuke acreditara que ela era uma mulher promíscua, que tinha um amante fora de Londres. Que tinha amantes, não apenas um. Achou que ele iria estrangulá-la. Mas, de um momento para o outro, teve a impressão de que, em vez de assassiná-la, sasuke resolvera negociar seus favores na cama.  
sakura ficou perplexa. sasuke a desejaria tanto assim? Fora tão cruel na noite da véspera! Pela primeira vez o via descontrolado. Involuntariamente ficou fascinada pelas emoções vibrantes de sasuke que lutava entre o desejo de matá-la e o desejo de... oh!  
— Não sou seu tipo — sakura sussurrou, só para atormentá-lo.  
— Algum dia, de um jeito ou de outro, talvez quando eu tiver saciado esse meu desejo obsceno por seu corpo, a tirarei de minha cabeça, de meu sangue — ele disse com voz solene, como se estivesse fazendo um juramento sobre a Bíblia. — Então, a castigarei por essa negociação imunda que me reduz ao nível de um animal.  
Com a boca seca, achando que imprudentemente desencadeara muito mais do que poderia manobrar com aquele temperamento siciliano, sakura ficou olhando pela janela, não confiando em si, muito menos confiando nele, pois sentia a chama da paixão vibrando no ar, entre os dois.  
— sasuke... eu não quis dizer...  
— E pensar que eu poderia ter me livrado de tudo isso... — ele murmurou. — No primeiro dia em que falei com você na fatídica entrevista, achei que não deveria contratar uma mulher que desejei despir e jogar na cama mais próxima!  
Conduzi uma entrevista que considerei um verdadeiro pesadelo... e você agüentou tudo estoicamente.  
— Tentava me assustar? — sakura perguntou, pasma.  
— Fui um tolo. Dei-lhe o emprego.  
sakura estava cada vez mais perplexa. Cesare se interessara por ela desde o início, ainda que sem demonstrar claramente. Fazia o jogo da espera, entretinha-se com a perspectiva de que um dia sakura se renderia, sem restrições.  
E ela fora ingênua como um cordeirinho que caía na boca do lobo. E se perguntara muitas vezes por que Cesare não havia tomado precauções na noite em que Susie fora concebida. Considerando-se que era um homem bem mais experiente do que ela que se entregara após o primeiro beijo, ainda se surpreendia pela falta de consideração de sasuke às conseqüências que poderiam advir. Mas só naquele instante lhe ocorria que, no referente a Susie, não lamentava nada do que acontecera. Não podia imaginar sua vida sem a filha.  
— Agora, ao menos, sei bem com que tipo de mulher estou lidando! — declarou sasuke com fúria.  
De súbito, sakura percebeu que sasuke estava tão perto que podia sentir-lhe o calor do corpo. Ela já se encostava na janela, tentando evitá-lo. E protestou:  
— Você não sabe nada sobre mim.  
— Você me excita, o que mais preciso saber?  
Os seios de sakura estavam túrgidos, um langor percorria-lhe os membros. Porém ela lutava vigorosamente contra suas emoções.  
— Você nem ao menos gosta de mim. Chamou-me de ladra de traidora — sakura sussurrou. — Como pode ainda me...  
— Desejar você? Sim. Sexo é um apetite, cara. Quando estou cansado, durmo. Quando sinto fome, como. Quando..  
— Cale essa boca, e deixe-me em paz. — sakura começou a tremer, como se estivesse sujeita a uma força magnética. — Não me toque!  
— Tem medo disto...? — Com a ponta do dedo, sasuke percorreu a linha do decote do vestido, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava. O sangue nas veias dela parecei entrar em ebulição.  
— Não é essa uma interessante descoberta? — sasuke murmurou. — Afinal você tem, como todo o mundo, um calcanhar de Aquiles, cara. Esse seu cérebro não pode controlar aquilo que eu a faço sentir, e que, naturalmente, a assusta.  
— Não...  
— Não o quê? — Com um movimento indolente sasuke colocou as mãos nos quadris de sakura e ergueu-a. — Não quer que a toque porque tem medo que eu descubra como está desesperada por minhas carícias? Não quer que a toque porque pode se entregar a mim em troco de nada? — Ele deu uma gargalhada sonora. — Se entregará, garanto. E, no meu caso, não haverá preço.  
— Ponha-me no chão! — skura gritou.  
sasuke beijou-a. Beijou-a e sentiu o coração dela acelerar. Beijou-a até ouvi-la gemer como um animal que sofria a dor do amor.  
sakura sentia-se fraca, tal qual vítima acidentada, ainda trêmula com o impacto. Dedos longos desabotoavam sua blusa. Horrorizada, ela segurou-lhe a mão, na tentativa de impedi-lo.  
— Não! — pediu.  
— Você é minha — sasuke sussurrou, afagando-lhe os seios.  
Fazia tanto tempo que sakura não sentia esse turbilhão de emoções, que seus dentes rangeram à prazerosa dor da excitação. sasuke quase desnudou-a por completo, descobrindo as curvas deliciosas que sakura tentava esconder.  
Com um gemido rouco e sensual, ele acariciou-lhe os mamilos com dedos firmes, observando com satisfação o resultado de seus afagos.  
De olhos fechados, ela gemia, lutando para controlar sua reação de prazer evidente.  
— Não.., não...  
— Estranho... Seu corpo me atrai apesar de saber que seu coração é mercenário — sasuke murmurou, brincando os seios túrgidos. Executava movimentos eróticos usando os polegares.  
A um dado momento ela sentiu um ar frio varrer-lhe a pele. Estava nua. sasuke também se despira. sakura lembrou-se então do passado. Passado e presente se mesclavam distintamente. Como se estivesse em transe hipnótico, mergulhou nos olhos de reflexos onix de sasuke, e entregou-se sem restrições.  
— Você é tão linda! — ele balbuciou.  
sakura quis retribuir o elogio, mas sua voz não saiu. Limitou-se a erguer a mão e roçar contra a pele quente do tórax rijo.  
— sasuke... — Foi um gemido de completa rendição.  
sakura estremeceu quando ele separou-lhe as coxas e explorou com os lábios o calor e a umidade de seu ventre. Emitiu um gemido rouco de excitação que fez eco ao gemido e sakura, sasuke ajoelhou-se sobre ela, beijando-a com loucura como se com isso confirmasse sua posse total.

Envolveu-a em seguida com braços firmes e, resolutamente, penetrou-a. Houve um momento de dor que a fez morder o lábio e sentir gosto de sangue. sasuke murmurou qualquer coisa em italiano e a sensação que a dominou foi tão violenta que a fez gemer, pelo choque e de prazer.  
Mas sasuke penetrou-a de novo, no lugar que considerava somente seu. sakura abraçou-o, num ato de aceitação, e permitiu que ele lhe ensinasse mais uma vez o ritmo primitivo do amor. Atingiu o clímax numa explosão de prazer, sussurrando o nome dele com olhos lacrimejantes.  
sasuke vagarosamente escorregou o corpo para o lado, no espaço que sobrava da pequena cama; com um dos braços apertava o corpo de sakura contra o seu, quente e úmido.  
Bem devagar ele foi baixando a mão até o ventre dela, e parou de súbito ao contato de uma cicatriz.  
— Que problema lhe causou isso? — perguntou, tenso.  
Ele já examinava o local com olhos atentos, enquanto sakura procurava algo para cobrir sua nudez que agora, ela mais alerta, começava a incomodá-la.  
— Você foi operada? Cirurgia grande? — sasuke indagou de novo.  
— Não, apenas um pequeno problema feminino — sakura mentiu. — A cicatriz dá a impressão de que a coisa foi pior.  
— O que houve com você? — ele insistia.  
— Já lhe disse, um insignificante problema feminino.  
— Não está me parecendo insignificante...  
— Mas, foi, e sinto muito pelo fato de você estar achando minha cicatriz tão assustadora.  
— Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis fazer, mas fiquei perturbado. E, se foi resultado de problema insignificante, você deve ter consultado um cirurgião de quinta categoria.  
sasuke pulou da cama, e sakura pôs-se a pensar no dia do nascimento de Susie. Após longas horas de sofrimento, foi necessário que se submetesse a uma operação cesariana. Porém se lembrava, acima de tudo, da sensação de abandono que sofrera no hospital. Todas as outras mulheres da enfermaria tinham consigo seus maridos ou namorados visitando-as. E sakura sentira-se mortificada pela piedade que causava a todos, visitantes e enfermeiras. Por isso preferiu dizer que o marido havia morrido em vez de confessar que seu bebê era o resultado de uma noite de amor com um homem que não quisera mais pôr os olhos nela.

E agora, depois de tudo por que passara, estivera outra vez na cama com sasuke. Envergonhava-se de si mesma. Virou-se e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro. Não tinha argumentos para apresentar em sua defesa.  
Quatro anos atrás ela amara sasuke de verdade e imaginara que agora, talvez mudado, ele desejasse algo mais do que apenas sexo. Em sua ingenuidade enxergara-o assim. Como se enganara!  
Um desejo abrasador juntou-os; porém, apagado o fogo da paixão, voltaram a ficar separados. sasuke desprezava-a, tinha uma opinião negativa a respeito de seus princípios morais. Quisera apenas humilhá-la; usá-la como fora usado um dia, segundo acreditava.  
Mas... refletia sakura, como pudera ela aceitar e sentir prazer nos braços de um homem que odiava? E como continuar vivendo de cabeça erguida sabendo que, no instante em que sasuke a desejasse, estaria pronta para recebê-lo?  
— Mudei de idéia sobre o fato de levar você para morar comigo — disse ele, quebrando o silêncio reinante.  
Claro, pensou sakura, sasuke já conseguira o que desejava, e com o mínimo de esforço. Quanto a ela, seria uma idiota se aceitasse a oferta de morarem sob o mesmo teto, sabendo agora dos sentimentos dele.  
— Ser servida por criados num ambiente luxuoso serviria apenas para confirmar que você pode obter tudo o que quer usando como pagamento o sexo — sasuke acrescentou, como se estivesse falando com uma prostituta declarada, cujo pecado fora entregar-se ao amor.  
— Quero que você vá embora já — ela enfim falou, com voz abafada, pois continuava com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro. sakura queria que sasuke se retirasse antes dela começar a chorar.  
— Quando me disser onde pôs todo aquele dinheiro, então providenciarei um lugar melhor para você morar — declarou ele friamente. — Por agora, procure um trabalho, um emprego respeitável, para não ser tentada novamente a conseguir dinheiro por meios ilícitos.  
sakura levantou a cabeça, os olhos pegando fogo, e disse:  
— O que quer que eu faça? Que trabalhe como faxineira?  
— Não importa o que for, contanto que seja trabalho honesto.  
sakura caiu em pranto. Seu corpo todo sacudia violentamente.  
sasuke foi para perto da cama, e ordenou:  
— Pare com isso!  
— Não consigo!  
— Tente.  
Ela afastou o olhar, não queria mais encará-lo. Por Deus, sasuke a acusara de criminosa, perseguira-a tenazmente até expulsá-la do emprego, impedira que tivesse uma promoção, e ela agora o compensava oferecendo-lhe seu corpo. Santo Deus, o que havia de errado nela? O que estaria lhe acontecendo?  
— Não me venha com fingimento dizendo que não me quer, tanto quanto eu a quero — sasuke declarou com crueldade. — E não me confunda com seus outros amantes. Lágrimas de crocodilo não me comovem. Posso enxergar, através de seus olhos...  
— Você é cego! — sakura murmurou.  
— Sou é mais forte do que você. Mais duro do que você — ele declarou maldosamente. — E temível quando me irrito. Lembre-se sempre disso, e nos daremos bem. — Ele abriu a porta e disse: — As oito, hoje à noite. Até lá você estará mais calma. Eu a levarei para jantar.  
— Não diga! — sakura murmurou. —Quer me alimentar para que eu ganhe forças na cama? É isso?  
Ela estava mais furiosa consigo mesma do que com Cesare. Perdera completamente o controle nos braços dele. E concluiu que Cesare a usaria até cansar, e depois a deixaria.  
— O que há com você? — perguntou ele.  
— Nada!  
— Pare com essa atitude patética, então.  
— Estou cansada. Apenas isso.  
Ele já estava na porta e voltou. Com mãos gentis afastou uma mecha de cabelos rosados do rosto dela, e sussurrou, agachando-se ao lado da cama:  
— Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que lamentei o que aconteceu há pouco. E exijo que nunca adquira uma atitude defensiva quando está comigo.  
Atitude defensiva?, pensava sakura. Que ironia! sasuke destruíra todas as suas defesas num único encontro, e parecia ignorar o que esse encontro significara para ela.  
— Durma agora... Dio mio... Como pode uma pessoa dormir neste caixão? — ele murmurou com repugnância. Segurou-lhe a mão em seguida, entregando-lhe uma chave.  
— Pode ficar em minha casa da cidade, mas apenas por um ou dois dias. Mandarei um carro apanhá-la daqui a uma hora. — Ele endireitou o corpo e foi à porta: — Volto para casa as seis horas mais ou menos.  
E, naquele instante, sakura leu com clareza o pensamento dele. Encolheu-se toda. Ouviu a porta fechar e um soluço morreu em sua garganta

doída. Nunca mais permitiria que Cesare voltasse a lhe fazer o mesmo. Sairia de seu apartamento para sempre, muito antes da hora marcada. Seria isso fugir como um coelhinho covarde?  
Sim, talvez. Mas, com a pouca resistência que tinha quando estava na companhia de Cesare Falcone, somente uma nova vida a salvaria da ruína. Para Cesare ela não passava uma prostituta que merecia todos os insultos que lhe eram dirigidos. Não importava o fato de essa mulher nunca ter tido outro homem... Seu orgulho e inteligência não contavam para Cesare. Tampouco suas emoções.  
Mirella sentia-se perdida num mar de dor, cansada de lutar e de se enfurecer. Não se lembrava de ter passado por experiência semelhante, tão amarga, em sua vida. Mas, bem no fundo da mente sabia que, apesar de tudo, fugir não abafaria sua dor. A dor continuaria


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO IV

— Quando pode começar? — Sai Clayton perguntou.  
— Segunda-feira, se você quiser — sakura respondeu. — Tem certeza de que quer que eu trabalhe aqui?  
— sakura, esqueceu-se de que lhe ofereci o mesmo emprego quatro anos atrás? E que você foi orgulhosa demais para aceitá-lo?  
O telefone celular tocou. Steve atendeu-o.  
sakura foi embora, se perguntando se tomara a decisão acertada aceitando o emprego de secretária, o mesmo que um dia rejeitara. Mas agora precisava muito. Os tempos mudaram, não?

Até a morte num acidente de carro, os pais dela moravam em casa alugada em Thwaite Manor, onde também moravam Sai, neto de Baxter Keating e primo de gaara, o marido de ino. Os dois meninos cresceram com as irmãs ino e sakura, pois eram vizinhos. Quando adolescentes, gaara namorou ino e Sai namorou sakura. Todos achavam que não havia dúvida de que um dia se casariam; embora sakura fosse relutante em aceitar o fato, Sai tinha esperança de que tudo desse certo.  
Mas isso não aconteceu. Já adulta, sakura teve coragem de encarar os fatos e dizer a Sai que não o amava. gaara e ino já estavam casados na ocasião e ficaram desolados, em especial ao constatar o desaponto de Sai. sakura chegou a sentir-se culpada por ter mudado, enquanto que Sai continuava o mesmo.  
Seu complexo de culpa aumentou quando Sai, sabendo que ela estava grávida, propôs-lhe casamento. sakura preferia que ele não tivesse feito isso, pois sofreu muito por ter de lhe dizer não. Conseqüentemente, sentiu-se incapaz aceitar o emprego que ele lhe oferecia. O trabalho seria a solução, porém tinha certeza de que Sai continuaria com a esperança de um dia se casarem.  
Mas, nas circunstâncias presentes, as coisas tendo mudo tanto, resolveu aceitar a generosidade dele. De mais a mais, Sai tinha agora uma namorada firme, e com o passar dos anos o relacionamento entre eles dois ficara menos íntimo.

sakura deu um pulo quando Sai gritou:  
— Susie! Saia já daí.  
sakura viu um enorme vaso de terracota oscilando no ar. Uma cabeça coberta de cabelos escuros, um par de olhos casos com reflexos onix, apareceu de repente bem perto do vaso. Susie pronunciou uma palavra rude, que qualquer mãe ficaria horrorizada em ouvir, em especial saindo dos lábios rosados de uma menina de pouco mais de três anos.  
— Não reaja — disse Sai com um sorriso, ao ver o olhar escandalizado de sakura. — De acordo com sua irmã, Susie se esquecerá de tudo se você não fizer muito estardalhaço. — Após uma pausa, Sai acrescentou: — Que tal um café?  
— Eu adoraria, mas estou tomando conta das crianças esta tarde.  
— É melhor mesmo você cuidar de Susie, do que qualquer outra pessoa — comentou Sai. — Ela é uma menina difícil, com uma vontade de ferro, o temperamento de um furacão.

Naquele instante, Susie jogava areia nas outras crianças, coisa que lhe fora proibida várias vezes.  
— Você é uma menina má — disse sakura, enquanto caminhavam de volta à mansão.  
— Eu sou boa, mamãe — ela respondeu, e saiu correndo na frente, balançando as tranças escuras.  
A filha de sasuke era tão igual a ele, sakura refletia com tristeza. A única coisa que herdara da mãe fora o tamanho diminuto. Com três anos e meio era pequena para sua idade; mas, por causa de seu temperamento agressivo nenhuma amiga ousaria apoquentá-la. Susie era brilhante teimosa..., e em geral comportava-se mal, sakura tinha e reconhecer.  
Contudo, gaara e ino sempre a trataram exatamente igual ao modo como tratavam seus três filhos, John Lizzy e Peter, crianças fáceis de se lidar. Susie era deferente, um estranho no ninho, com seu temperamento explosivo. Nunca havia sido submetida à mão firme da disciplina, como seria indispensável no caso dela, sakura refletia, sentindo-se culpada.  
— Bem? — perguntou ino à irmã, assim que ela entrou na enorme cozinha da mansão.  
— Vou começar na segunda-feira.  
ino sorriu, satisfeita.  
— Que bom que você finalmente tomou uma decisão —disse ino. — Nós quatro precisamos jantar fora esta noite para comemorar.  
— Tudo bem, mas acho que a namorada de Sai gostaria de ir também — sakura observou.  
— Jenny está viajando no momento — comentou ino franzindo o sobrolho. — Afinal, o que tem isso a ver com ela? Sai e Jenny ainda não estão noivos ou... Vou reservar uma mesa para nós no Coach...  
— Não! — sakura interrompeu-a.  
— Por que não? — ino já tinha o telefone nas mãos.  
sakura suspirou. Pelo visto, sua irmã ainda sonhava em vê-la casada com Sai, como se se tratasse de uma história de Romeu e Julieta.  
— Não acho uma boa idéia.  
— O que mais aconteceu entre você e o desagradável uchia?

sakura corou. Apanhada de surpresa, não teve tempo de se preparar para fingir indiferença.  
— Eu...  
— Não reatou com ele, reatou? — indagou ino. —outra vez! Não vou agüentar mais isso. Pegarei a arma de Baxter, irei a Londres e atirarei naquele desgraçado.  
— ino!  
— Cale essa boca! — ordenou ino. — Você o protege. Ainda o protege. gaara e eu já nos oferecemos para levá-lo ao tribunal, mas você não quer nos...  
— Não estou protegendo sasuke. Estou protegendo Susie — sakura sussurrou. — Sabe como um caso desses traria publicidade, e eu não teria condições de esconder o fato dela. Não poderia levar o pai de minha filha ao tribunal.  
— Você dormiu com ele uma vez. E agora, dormiu de novo? — ino perguntou, incrédula.  
— Não quero falar sobre o assunto. — sakura estava pálida.  
— Ainda o ama?  
— Não seja ridícula.  
— Você é minha irmã, mas não a entendo. — ino agora falava com voz trêmula. — Sai adora você. É um rapaz simpático, carinhoso, e tem sucesso nos negócios. Se quer levar a vida a seu modo, por que não com Sai? Ao menos um dia ele se casaria com você.  
— É melhor que eu me apresse, do contrário irei me atrasar! Tenho tanta coisa a fazer! — observou sakura, ignorando as palavras da irmã e subindo para o quarto.  
Duas horas mais tarde, depois de ter lavado a louça do almoço, foi sentar-se ao lado do velho Baxter que dormitava na cadeira de vime, no jardim. Um grande chapéu de palha cobria-lhe o rosto.  
— Com dificuldades de novo? — ele indagou, fazendo sakura dar um pulo. Ela acreditara que Baxter estivesse entregue a um sono pesado.  
— Onde foi buscar essa idéia? — sakura perguntou.  
— Ouvi ino discutindo com você. — O velho homem suspirou. — Que tal passar o outono com Susie em minha casa de campo? As duas precisam de um pouco de privacidade.  
— Acho que sim. — sakura corou, se perguntando quanto ter teria ouvido da conversa.

As crianças brincavam no jardim, numa casa de madeira que gaara construíra para os quatro. O dia estava lindo mas o sol não conseguia elevar o moral de sakura. Ela já havia partido de Londres há duas semanas. Não comia e nem dormia bem. O silêncio do campo, dessa vez, não exercia a magia de sempre.  
— Gosto muito de sua irmã, porém reconheço que a vida dela foi muito fácil até agora. Casou-se com o amigo de infância, aos dezenove anos de idade, e nunca teve de lutar para sua sobrevivência. Tudo o que ela desejou lhe foi apresentado de bandeja: um marido, um lar, filhos. Faça-a se lembrar dessa realidade na próxima vez em que discutirem.  
— ino tem sido muito boa para mim...  
— Não quando continua enfiando esse meu neto pela sua garganta a baixo! Pude pressentir, desde que você tinha dezesseis anos, que jamais se casaria com Sai. Ele não é homem para você.  
sakura deixou escapar um suspiro. Às vezes Baxter a perturbava. Lia sua mente como se ela fosse um livro aberto.  
— Isso era tão claro como a luz do dia — ele continuou. — Pelo fato de Sai se parecer com gaara, ino achava que tudo teria de dar certo se vocês se casassem.  
— Mas eu magoei muito Sai.  
— E magoaria muito mais se cedesse às insistências de sua irmã para que se casassem. — Após uma pausa, Baxter perguntou: — É o barulho de um carro o que estou ouvindo?  
sakura virou a cabeça no mesmo instante em que um carro entrava pelo jardim. Uma Ferrari. Ficou paralisada no lugar onde estava.  
— Quem é? — Baxter resmungou.  
sasuke pulou do carro, sem se dar ao trabalho de fechar a porta. Atravessou o gramado em largas passadas e tirou os óculos de sol, pondo-o no bolso do paletó.  
— A Máfia chegou — sussurrou Baxter, divertindo-se.  
sakura ficou estarrecida. Só em ver sasuke teve a sensação de que ele a agarrava pelo pescoço.  
— Vou levar você de volta a Londres comigo — disse ele agressivamente. — Não se preocupe em fazer as malas, apenas entre no carro! Providenciarei a remessa de suas coisas mais tarde.  
Baxter fitou-o com olhar de intenso interesse. E sakura lembrou-se imediatamente das mentiras que contara em Londres, dando a entender que

talvez houvesse alguém que se interessava por ela no lugar onde passava os fins de semana.  
— E, quanto ao senhor — sasuke declarou, dirigindo-se a Baxter, — se já não estivesse mais pra lá do que pra cá, eu o enterraria agora mesmo. Não vê que sakura poderia ser sua neta?  
— sasuke! — sakura repreendeu-o.  
Baxter fitava sasuke, com seus brilhantes olhos azuis. Parecia se divertir.  
— Ele é sempre assim? — o velho perguntou. — Ou foi mordido por uma caranguejeira?  
— sasuke... Eu menti...  
— Sobre o quê? — Ele arrastou-a para o carro.  
Naquele exato momento, alguém dava a partida no motor.  
— Oh, meu Deus! — sakura gemeu, ao ver o laço de fita vermelha que ela colocara nos cabelos negros de Susie. A menina sentava-se no assento do motorista.  
sasuke foi o primeiro a chegar no carro. Agarrou Susie e tirou-a do carro. A menina reagia com pontapés, aos berros. Ela não o vira se aproximar, e divertia-se a valer. sakura ficou apavorada quando Susie enterrou os dentes na mão de sasuke.  
— Dio! Seu animalzinho! — Ele olhava para a mão.  
Susie pronunciava palavras de baixo calão e fitava sasuke como um estivador pronto para a luta.  
— Que menina malcriada! — sasuke exclamou, esfregando a mão. — E suja também.  
— Quem é malcriada? — Susie protestou.  
Ela não sabia que a mãe já estava ali perto. Os três filhos de ino também se aproximavam, pois ouviram os gritos da prima. John, um menino de seis anos, insistiu com Susie para que pedisse desculpas.  
— Susie nunca pede desculpas — queixou-se Lizzy.  
— Desculpe — disse Peter, um garoto calmo, mais ou menos da idade de Susie. Pelo visto, ele já havia adquirido o hábito de pedir desculpas em nome da prima.  
— Não peço desculpas — berrou Susie, encarando sasuke sem o menor medo.  
— O que está fazendo aí parada? — ele perguntou a sakura.  
— Entre no carro. Mas, sobre o que mentiu para mim? Susie agarrou-lhe a calça, insistindo:

— Não peço desculpas!  
— Vá embora! — sasuke ordenou, irritado.  
— Você não manda em mim — Susie gritava, pronta para a briga. — É um homem muito mau.  
— Ser bom com você seria perda de tempo.  
— John, por favor, leve Susie para dentro — pediu sakura, recuperando a coragem.  
Enquanto o primo mais velho arrastava Susie, ela rompeu em pranto, pedindo o auxílio da mãe. Enterrando as unhas na palma da mão, sakura ignorou o apelo.  
— Sobre o que mentiu? — sasuke tornou a perguntar.  
— Antes de tudo, diga-me. Como me achou?  
— Tenho meus métodos. Mas lhe perguntei sobre o que mentiu.  
Quando os soluços de Susie diminuíram à distância, sakura respirou, aliviada. Tudo o que queria no momento era se livrar de sasuke. Saberia ele que aquela era a casa de sua irmã?  
— Baxter não é meu amante — sakura confessou. — E eu estou aqui com amigos.  
— E qual desses amigos é seu amante?  
sakura ficou rubra de ódio, e não respondeu. Apenas disse:  
— Quero que você vá embora, sasuke.  
— Não vou sem você.  
Os dois olharam para o portão ao ouvir o barulho de um carro que se aproximava. Era o carro de Sai.  
— Por favor, vá embora — sakura agora suplicava.  
— Que diabos está fazendo aqui, uchia? — indagou Sai.  
— sasuke já estava de saída — sakura explicou, tentando acalmar os ânimos dos dois homens.  
— Apresente-me a ele — ordenou sasuke, com os olhos expelindo faíscas.  
— Clayton. Sai Clayton — disse Sai, ficando ao lado de sakura, em atitude protetora. — E, se não sair desta propriedade imediatamente, terá dificuldades.  
— Acha? — sasuke sorriu ironicamente.  
— Acho, não duvide disso — respondeu Sai.  
— Sai, por favor — pediu sakura.  
— Venho esperando por esse momento há muito tempo — disse Sai furioso

— sakura vai voltar comigo para Londres. Sente-se no a carro e fique quietinha, cara. Não me demorarei.  
Uma vez constatado que não tinha nada mais a fazer para convencer sasuke, sakura dirigiu-se a Sai.  
— Isso não tem nada a ver com você — disse.  
— Nada a ver comigo? Ele roubou você de mim há quatro anos atrás! — Sai vociferou, mesmo sabendo que não era verdade. Ela rompera com Sai dezoito meses antes de começar a trabalhar nas Indústrias uchia.  
— E estou disposto a fazer isso de novo — sasuke declarou.  
— Parem com a discussão... vocês dois! As crianças podem presenciar tudo. Ficaram loucos?  
Sai avançou contra sasukee e este reagiu ao ataque dando um soco no estômago dele, fazendo-o cair no chão, com um gemido.  
— Entre no carro — disse a sakura em seguida. — Porque, se esse sujeito se levantar, acabarei com ele.  
— Não posso, tenho de tomar conta das crianças.  
— Vá fazer um passeio de carro, sakura — sugeriu Baxter. — Isso dará tempo para esses dois se acalmarem.  
sakura se revoltou. Homens!, pensou, são todos iguais.  
— Não tenho a mínima intenção de entrar no carro com ele — declarou. — E, se houver mais brigas, usarei a mangueira do jardim para acalmar os ânimos.  
sasuke simplesmente carregou-a no colo e jogou-a, como se se tratasse de um pacote, dentro da Ferrari. Sentou-se ao lado antes que sakura se recuperasse do choque.  
— Deixe-me sair deste carro já.  
— Você criou a situação; portanto, merece tudo o que está acontecendo — revidou ele, pondo o veículo em movimento.  
sakura fez esforço para abrir a porta; mas estava travada.  
sasuke freou o carro ao chegar no portão e perguntou, com os olhos cheios de ódio:  
— Há quanto tempo conhece Clayton?  
— Não é de sua conta.  
sasuke agarrou os cabelos rosados dela, impedindo-a de se mover.  
— Não fale assim comigo — disse. — Estou fazendo muito esforço para não perder a cabeça.  
A atmosfera se tornava cada vez mais explosiva. Os olhos cor de ametista de sakura enfrentavam os de reflexos onix de sasuke. Ela

estava super tensa. Aliás, sentia-se nesse estado há duas semanas já. Era como se estivesse prestes a morrer.  
— Você não tinha o direito de vir aqui — queixou-se.  
— Não? — Com o dedo polegar ele contornou o lábio inferior de sakura; e ela estremeceu.  
— Quero, ver a evidência que tem contra mim.  
— Não. É confidencial e está guardada a sete chaves.  
— Então, leve logo às autoridades. Não vou permitir que me chantageie. Faça logo o pior, e...  
— Que tal se eu fizer o melhor? — sasuke inclinou-se e colocou o polegar entre os lábios dela, buscando a umidade, o calor da língua. — Não sabe o que eu sei fazer melhor do que tudo?  
Um langor fora do comum tomou conta do corpo de sakura, pesando nos braços e nas pernas. Ela sentia também o peso dos seios. Desejava ardentemente que sasuke a tocasse; e sua necessidade era tão grande que chegava a doer.  
— Nem é preciso que cheguemos ao melhor. Um toque de minhas mãos ou de lábios é o suficiente. — sasuke fitava o rosto rubro de sakura, os olhos suplicantes. — Você não consegue controlar suas necessidades. Mas eu posso...  
— Pode? — Ela ergueu a mão e acariciou-lhe o rosto bem barbeado. Deliciava-se com o aroma masculino de sasuke.  
E ele mordeu-lhe suavemente os dedos, antes que ela pudesse impedir. sakura fechou os olhos enquanto sasuke chupava-os, um a um. Ela estava como que envenenada, à beira de uma erótica antecipação, e tão intensa que a consumia.  
— sasuke... — sakura arqueou o corpo, desejando contato mais íntimo.  
sasuke agarrou-lhe os cabelos.  
— Dio! Como quero estar dentro de você! O caso é que, depois de nos amarmos, eu ficaria me perguntando se você iria fazer o mesmo com Clayton. Acho que sim. Afinal, ele é do tipo que poria logo em seu dedo uma aliança. Não me surpreendo pelo fato de você não querer que eu a achasse. Seria sexo comigo e segurança com ele. Concorda?  
— Sai não é meu amante...  
— Apenas uma corda de reserva para seu arco de Cupido. Acertei? — sasuke riu, com sarcasmo e desdém. — Quantas cordas mais tem de reserva? Você leva uma vida dupla, sakura. Ia quase me esquecendo de Haland e de seu humilde emprego que sem dúvida se transformaria em altamente lucrativo não fosse por minha interferência. Aquela casa lá em cima, é de Clayton?

sakura estava furiosa por sasuke mencionar tudo aquilo. Como pôde ela ter se esquecido, por um momento, o modo como sasuke a enxergava? Sim, esquecera-se completamente. Não fosse pelo controle dele, maior que o dela, teriam feito amor ali mesmo, no carro. Envergonhava-se por sua incapacidade em resistir à desesperada fome que sasuke lhe despertava.  
— Não! A casa não é de Clayton.  
— Ah, sim. Talvez ele não seja bastante rico para suas ambições. Quem sabe Clayton seja simplesmente uma reserva, para o caso de necessidade. De quem é a casa?  
— Não vou lhe contar.  
— Eu descobrirei. Sabe disso, não?  
— Por favor, deixe-me em paz — sakura suplicou. — E esqueça-se de que um dia me conheceu.  
— Farei isso depois que a tiver em minha cama durante algum tempo.  
— O que aconteceu agora, não acontecerá nunca mais.  
— Você me deseja tanto, sakura, que não conseguirá se afastar de mim.  
A dor da humilhação a sufocava. Tinha certeza de que, para sasuke, não passava de uma prostituta, de mulher desonesta, promíscua e ávida por dinheiro. Ele a desprezava, e usava o sexo apenas para reduzi-la a um ser indigno, física e emocionalmente.  
— Não sou o que você pensa — sakura murmurou. —E não entendo por que me odeia tanto!  
— Algum dia lhe contarei. — Ele tinha o rosto duro como pedra.  
Engatou marcha a ré e ela perguntou.  
— O que está fazendo?  
— Você está tão desesperada por me ver longe daqui, e quero descobrir por quê!  
Desconfiando das intenções de sasuke, sakura protestou:  
— Não! Não volte para a casa.  
— Você criou o problema, cara. Seus dois mundos estão a ponto de desabar! Percebe isso?  
— A casa é de Baxter! — sakura falou depressa. — De Baxter Keating. Sai é neto dele...  
— Você me disse que Baxter era uma visita. É por acaso uma mentirosa compulsiva, sakura?  
— Não estou mentindo dessa vez. Apenas não quero outra cena.  
— Ou talvez esteja apavorada para o caso de Clayton vir a descobrir um pouco demais sobre você? — sugeriu sasuke, de maneira desagradável.

— Não volte para a casa de Baxter.  
sasuke deslizou o dedo bem devagar ao longo da coxa dela, provocando-a. sakura ficou rígida. Ele beijou-a então, quase esmagando-lhe os lábios.  
Mas não doeu, apenas excitou-a. Com a língua ele provava-lhe os lábios, levando-a à loucura. E sakura desejava mais, cada vez mais.  
De súbito, sem se dar conta de quando acontecera isso, percebeu que não estava mais sentada, porém deitada. sasuke roçou a mão na coxa trêmula, afastando o vestido do caminho.  
Ela estava completamente sem controle, o coração disparado. Agarrava-se a sasuke, aos cabelos, ao pescoço, e acariciava-lhe o ventre firme.  
Inesperadamente, alguém bateu na janela do carro, gritando. sakura ergueu as pesadas pálpebras, bem devagar. Um alarme contra incêndio não teria efeito mais desastroso. Ela sentia a alma separada do corpo.  
sasuke blasfemou em italiano, furioso por ter sido interrompido.  
— Cristo... Você, sakura, me faz praticar loucuras — ele condenou-a abruptamente, sentando-se no banco.  
sakura sentou-se também. Ela, o fazia praticar loucuras?! Ela?! A eterna síndrome de Eva, sakura refletia amargamente. Só naquele instante reconheceu o carro vermelho estacionado, e evidentemente abandonado às pressas, a um lado do portão...  
Era o carro de sua irmã. sakura ficou pálida de horror.  
sasuke, inconformado por ter sido surpreendido naquelas circunstâncias, e inexplicavelmente, em vez de ir embora, como sakura esperava, abriu a janela do carro a fim de ar. sakura encolheu-se, escondendo-se atrás dele, em pânico ao ouvir a irmã gritar.  
— Acha que este é um lugar para encontros de amantes? ino não conseguia disfarçar a irritação. — Como ousa estacionar na entrada de minha casa, e portar-se dessa maneira ultrajante? Isso é uma vergonha!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V

Apavorada, sakura sussurrou ao ouvido de sasuke:  
— Vá embora, pelo amor de Deus!  
Céus, como pudera ela decair tanto? Isso em plena luz do dia, num carro estacionado em lugar onde qualquer pessoa poderia vê-los? Mas tinha certeza de que, se fosse a polícia, estariam em maiores dificuldades do que com ino. Com o orgulho espedaçado, um violento sentido de humilhação, sakura continuou ali sentada, esperando pelo machado do algoz. Ela não podia entender por que Cesare não ia embora, ou por que continuava sem dar uma palavra.  
— Oh, meu Deus! — ino exclamou. Espiou dentro do carro, olhando para sakura e para sasuke. E ordenou à irmã: — Saia já desse carro.  
— Vocês são muito parecidas — comentou sasuke. —Mas não são idênticas. Irmãs? — Ele tentava falar com naturalidade, mas via-se que não estava em completo controle emocional, como gostaria de estar.

— Você me ouviu, sakura? — ino prosseguia gritando. — Saia já desse carro!  
— irmãs! Ao menos não fiquei com a histérica — sasuke murmurou.  
— Quem é histérica? — berrou ino, batendo com a mão no pára-brisa.  
Com uma calma invejável, sasuke engatou marcha à ré mais uma vez e começou a sair do jardim da casa.  
— Então, sua irmã mora aqui também. Interessante comentou.  
— Ela é casada com o outro neto de Baxter.  
— Por que ficou quase louca quando me viu? — sasuke teve curiosidade em saber.  
— Realmente seria melhor que você me deixasse e fosse embora. — saskura arriscou timidamente, enquanto ino entrava no jardim dirigindo o próprio carro.  
— Por nada deste mundo eu perderia isso tudo. — sasuke observava com curiosidade ino na direção do carro, passando perto da Ferrari como uma neurótica. — Sua irmã é bonita, mas não tão bonita como a minha sakura. Ela tem inveja de você?  
— Claro que não.  
Quando ino sumiu dentro da casa, sakura saiu do carro com as pernas bambas, suplicando a sasuke que fosse embora. Sem muita esperança, contudo.  
sasuke também saiu do carro e bateu a porta. Arrumou a gravata, passou os dedos pelos cabelos.  
— Você não está casada com Clayton, está? — ele perguntou de repente.  
— Claro que não!  
— Claro? — sasuke sorriu sarcasticamente. — No que se refere a você, cara, nada me surpreende! Mas, posso entrar?  
— Prefiro que vá embora.  
— E perder essa maravilhosa oportunidade de conhecer sua família?  
A porta da frente estava aberta de par a par. Da entrada, podia-se ouvir ino gritando. sasuke recuou.  
— Alguém devia jogar um balde de água fria nela.  
— ino tem ódio de você. O que esperava? Minha família sabe do que me acusa. Todos aqui sabem por que estou sem trabalho outra vez!  
— A coitadinha inocente! — sasuke murmurou, nada impressionado. — Garanto que fez o papel de mártir diante deles.  
— Por que não vai embora daqui imediatamente?

— Você também, sakura? Por favor! — alguém falou a porta.  
Era gaara, com roupas de trabalho, parecendo bem claro que viera diretamente da fazenda.  
— O que está acontecendo por aqui? — ele prosseguiu. — Sai quase colidiu com o trator, e eu chego em casa para encontrar ino tirando a arma de Baxter do armário... Ela está histérica!  
— Sugiro que não use essa palavra — sasuke aconselhou-o, em tom de caçoada.  
gaara fitou-o, franziu o sobrolho, e passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos. Olhou para sakura e de novo para sasuke.  
Suspirou. De repente, entendeu tudo.  
— Sou gaara Keating, cunhado de sakura, sr. uchia.  
— Não precisa ser cortês com ele, gaara! — ino disse, agora em pé no hall. — Peça-lhe que vá embora desta casa.  
— ino — gaara sussurrou, embaraçado. — Vamos ao menos tentar ser civilizados no que diz respeito a...  
— Civilizados? Esse homem arruinou a vida de minha irmã! — ino disse com voz trêmula. — Ele só trouxe desgraça para nossa família e...  
— Por favor, não fale mais — sakura pediu.  
— Se não fosse por você, uchia, sakura e Sai estariam casados agora! — ino observou. — Sai ofereceu-se para aceitar a criança que iria nascer, porém sakura foi orgulhosa demais em consentir nisso. E agora, quando enfim as coisas começam a endireitar, você aparece!  
Sem olhar para ninguém, sakura foi ao jardim. Mas ainda ouviu sasuke exclamar:  
— Um filho meu?! — O tom de voz dele era de descrença.  
ino começou a chorar, de súbito consciente do que dissera, consciente do que revelara.  
sakura sentou-se num banco do jardim. O sol da tarde não contribuiu para aquecer-lhe o corpo.  
Ela reconheceu que deveria ter contado logo a sasuke sobre Susie. Mas, depois de tudo o que ele lhe fizera, cortaria a língua antes de revelar que havia tido uma filha nove meses depois do último encontro.  
O nascimento de Susie viera depois de uma série de humilhações infligidas por sasuke e, quando ela decidiu não dar a filha para adoção, disse a si mesma que sasuke jamais saberia que Susie existia.  
sasuke foi para o jardim atrás dela, e insistiu, fitando-a:  
— Diga-me que isso não é verdade.

— Eu lhe pedi para ficar longe de mim...  
— Sabia então que eu a procuraria? Mas, de qualquer maneira, não acredito que tenha dado à luz um filho meu. Ou filha — declarou ele.  
— Sem problema. Volte para o carro e vá embora. —sakura aconselhou-o. — Isso eu deveria ter dito no primeiro instante em que pus os olhos em você pela segunda vez.  
— Impossível!  
— Foi pena não ter sido possível — sakura falou, mas não tinha muita certeza se queria mesmo afastar-se de Cesare.  
Ela adorava Susie e fizera imenso sacrifício para conservá-la consigo, mas também descobrira depressa como era difícil criar uma criança sem pai. Além disso, teve necessidade de depender de sua família a fim de dar a Susie um lar decente. E, para uma pessoa independente e orgulhosa como no seu caso, isso era motivo para constante reprovação de si própria.  
— Havia quatro crianças lá fora — sasuke disse, como se falasse consigo próprio. — Três louras e uma morena de cabelos escuros e... revoltante.  
sakura esperava pela censura de sasuke. No espaço de cinco minutos Susie expusera seu temperamento, sua tenacidade, sua agressão.  
— A morena foi a que me mordeu e blasfemou — ele prosseguiu, pensativo, e depois perguntou: — Vai me dizer que aquela criaturinha imunda é minha filha? — Segurando o ombro de sakura com força, ele disse: — Perguntei-lhe algo!  
— Mas não quer saber a resposta; concorda?  
— Ela não parece ter idade para ser minha filha.  
— Susie vai fazer quatro anos em Dezembro. É pequena para a idade, só isso.  
— Parece ter sido negligenciada — sasuke fitava sakura com ar ameaçador.  
— Negligenciada?  
— Madre de Dio..., se o que está me dizendo é verdade e se a menina é minha filha, quem cuidou dela enquanto você estava em Londres?  
— Minha irmã...  
— Aquela bruxa?  
sakura ficou pálida ante a descrição cruel que ele fazia de sua irmã.  
— ino ama Susie!  
— Mas me odeia! — sasuke protestou. — Se a menina for mesmo minha...

— Pare de falar assim — sakura interrompeu-o. — Se for sua filha! E ponha na cabeça que ninguém arrastou você até aqui para que cuidasse dela. Veio de livre e espontânea vontade, e o pior é que recusa sair.  
— E por que haveria de acontecer tudo isso? Por quê, estando grávida, não entrou em contato comigo? Por que tive de descobrir tudo por acaso?  
— É fácil adivinhar a resposta. Eu não queria que soubesse, não queria seu auxílio financeiro. Na verdade, não quero coisa alguma de você. E não lhe devo nada depois do modo como me tratou!  
— E o que me diz sobre o que deve a essa criança? Não, não pensou nela, não é mesmo?  
— Como ousa falar assim?  
— Ela está suja, fala blasfemas e me parece desesperada por atenção. Isso tudo prova que não tem uma boa mãe.  
— Você apenas a viu por alguns minutos. Não a conhece. É uma menina levada, temperamental, mas toma banho todos as noites. Destratou você porque...  
— Perdoe-me se estou insistindo. Mas, por que motivo ficou com ela? Seria como garantia para o caso de ser condenada por sua desonestidade? Afinal, pelo que vejo, jogou-a aqui e simplesmente afastou-a de sua vida.  
— Não foi nada disso. Deixei-a aqui por que não tinha condições financeiras de alugar um apartamento decente; e sei que Susie é bem cuidada por minha família. Também...  
— Por onde anda ela agora? — sasuke olhou ao redor, a testa franzida. — Você nem ao menos sabe, não é? Pode a estas horas ter sido atropelada por um carro, nessa estrada movimentada.  
— Susie é medrosa demais para ir além dos portões.  
sakura se perguntava o que fizera para merecer esse pesadelo. Esperava tudo de sasuke, menos aquele ataque a suas qualidades maternais.  
— Ela corre por aí sem supervisão... Minha filha, cuja existência você negou me comunicar! O que pensa que é, sakura, para tomar essa decisão?  
— Você me tratou como...  
— Mas mereceu! Tentei vê-la depois daquela noite, consciente de que minha irresponsabilidade pudesse ter repercussões. Quando não pude encontrá-la, considerei-me um tolo por ter imaginado que você houvesse arriscado uma gravidez. Jamais passou pela minha cabeça que não me informaria sobre sua condição. Não precisava de meu dinheiro, não foi? Sua maravilhosa família assumiria toda a responsabilidade, deixando-a livre...  
— Nada disso! — sakura repetiu, soluçando.

— Per amore di Dio... Meu choque foi tão grande que tive a impressão de que o teto desabava sobre minha cabeça.  
sakura estava em pranto. Sentia-se como um alvo para o qual sasuke apontava suas flechas. Tanta coisa acontecera em tão pouco tempo! Tantas emoções perturbadoras haviam sido desencadeadas...! E agora ela estava em meio a uma tempestade, sem saber como se proteger.  
Porém, ao fitar sasuke, deu-se conta de que ainda o amava. Por essa razão as acusações a magoavam tanto!  
sakura recostou-se no banco, fraca, e baixou a cabeça. sasuke a odiava, refletia, mas o que ela desejava fazer naquele instante, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, era abraçá-lo. Queria lhe pedir desculpas pelo que acontecera, mesmo sem saber se realmente errara. Mas.., como poderia se defender, sentindo-se como se sentia?  
— Preciso de tempo para pensar no assunto — disse sasuke, e retirou-se.  
A Ferrari sumiu a distância. sasuke parecia desolado, sakura nunca o vira assim antes. De fato, não devia ser fácil aceitar a situação de descobrir que era pai, depois de quase quatro anos, e no espaço de poucas horas. Pior do que tudo, tratava-se de situação que ele não tinha condições de controlar. E, se havia alguma coisa na qual sasuke provara ser excelente, era em controlar tudo e todos com sua habilidade inata.  
Ele desprezava a mãe de sua filha, e não ficara bem impressionado em seu primeiro encontro com Susie. sakura sabia que sasuke dava muito valor ao sentimento familiar, e que não se esqueceria jamais de que tinha uma filha. Não lutara ele tanto para cuidar do detestável irmão itachi?  
sasuke dera a ele uma posição importante nas Indústrias uchia, para fazê-lo feliz. Colocara-o numa enorme sala onde, embora com limitados poderes, itachi ainda conseguia fazer uma bobagem atrás de outra..., bobagens essas que sasuke encobria. Por quê? Porque itachi representava família. Mil desculpas surgiam logo para defendê-lo.  
Por que estaria ela pensando em itachi? Sim, sabia por quê. As lembranças do irmão de sasuke ficaram gravadas em sua memória.  
itachi convidara-a para sair no primeiro dia em que ela começara a trabalhar nas Indústrias uchia. sakura recusara o convite; tomara por meta não sair com pessoa alguma da firma. Além disso, soubera desde o início, através dos demais funcionários, que o rapaz não valia nada.  
Nas Indústrias uchia sakura era a única mulher, e isso provocara certa hostilidade no meio masculino. Ninguém se prontificava a ajudá-la quando tentava resolver algum problema difícil. Todos achavam que sasuke a

empregara por ser uma mulher bonita, e o boato seguinte fora que sasuke a dormia com o patrão.  
— Faça café só para mim — sasuke lhe dissera um dia.  
— Leve recados só para mim. Aprenda a dizer não a todos, exceto para mim.  
Quanto tempo levou sakura para se apaixonar por ele? A sofisticação de sasuke inicialmente a intimidara, e não era um homem fácil com quem trabalhar. Na primeira vez em que gritou com ela, sakura escondeu-se no banheiro e chorou. Na próxima vez revidou com gritos. Ele fez uma pausa e deu uma gargalhada.  
sakura fascinara-o desde o começo. sasuke era um homem brilhante nos negócios, competitivo, mas não maníaco no trabalho. Assim como trabalhava bastante, divertia-se a valer. As mulheres abundavam em sua vida, em constante mudança.  
No fim do primeiro mês sakura se deu conta de que tinha três problemas. O primeiro era que sasuke não aceitava um "não" como resposta e, quando isso acontecia, ficava intratável. O segundo, que ela estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo patrão. O terceiro, que sofria porque sasuke nunca a levava em suas viagens regulares pela Europa. Em geral uma subordinada dela o acompanhava.

— Eu por acaso lhe disse que a levaria comigo? — ele respondera quando sakura enfim adquirira coragem para interrogá-lo sobre essa omissão.  
— Bem, não, mas...  
— Talvez você não esteja gostando do trabalho.  
sakura ficou pálida com o comentário.  
No segundo mês sasuke ficara difícil, nervoso, temperamental. Quanto mais ela trabalhava, mais áspero ele se mostrava. Passavam muito tempo sozinhos.  
No terceiro mês, pareceu a sakura que todas as outras mulheres haviam sumido da vida dele. E notou que sasuke não tirava os olhos dela. Suspeitava que adivinhava seus sentimentos.  
Enfim, na noite final, os dois se encontraram no apartamento de cobertura do prédio das Indústrias uchia. Todos os funcionários já tinham ido embora e ela terminava algumas anotações. sasuke lhe oferecera uma taça de champanhe e, depois disso, os olhos de reflexos dourados não pararam de fitá-la. "Eu me rendo", sakura sussurrou enfim e ele a agarrou e beijou-a, deixando-a ofegante.

A taça caiu de suas mãos e ele continuou beijando-a. sakura nem se lembrava como haviam chegado ao quarto. Só se lembrava que sasuke parecia tão descontrolado quanto ela. Contudo, não se esqueceu nunca de que ele tivera imenso cuidado em não machucá-la naquela primeira noite de amor.  
— Nunca misturo negócios com prazer — ele explicou. — Mas em nosso caso é diferente.  
Fizeram amor muitas vezes durante aquela noite, conversaram na cama, e finalmente ela adormeceu. Acordou tarde na manhã seguinte, numa hora em que deveria já estar trabalhando. Surpreendeu-se por sasuke ter se levantado antes.  
sakura então saiu da cama à procura dele, e encontrou apenas itachi. Queria ver sasuke antes de ele partir para Hong Kong.  
— Então, sasuke foi um sucesso? itachi perguntou, após alguns minutos de silêncio. — Você é uma farsa, sakura. Mas deixe-me dizer-lhe uma coisa: pegou o homem errado. Meu irmão não acredita em misturar amor com trabalho, ele acha que prejudica a firma. Um dia antes de você começar a trabalhar aqui, todos já se sentiam prevenidos contra sua presença.  
— Não acredito em nada do que diz — sakura murmurou.  
— E agora que sasuke fez o que ninguém jamais teve permissão de fazer, ele jogará você na lama. Meu irmão sempre segue a própria cartilha.

O canto de um pássaro trouxe sakura de volta ao presente. Ainda revivia a indescritível humilhação de seu encontro com itachi, o sorriso irônico dele ridicularizando um momento que lhe fora tão precioso e... tão íntimo. Contudo, não acreditara que sasuke fosse assim cruel.  
— Mamãe?  
Susie vinha ao encontro dela. sakura abriu os braços para recebê-la.  
— Desculpe, mamãe — a menina disse. — Nunca mais vou ser malcriada.  
— Querida, você só é malcriada às vezes.  
— É que fico zangada.  
— Eu sei — sakura acariciou-lhe a face. —Mas não deve morder as pessoas.  
— Quando você vai embora para Londres, mamãe?  
sakura engoliu em seco. Ela prometera a Susie repetidas vezes durante os últimos quinze dias que nunca mais voltaria para Londres, mas a menina não acreditara muito nisso. Estaria Cesare com razão ao dizer que ela abandonava a filha demais? Teria sido melhor se houvesse deixado de lado seu orgulho e pedido auxílio a ele?

Não, impossível. Afinal, o que conhecia de sasuke era o que se passara naquela noite e nos dias subseqüentes. Visualizava-o negando ser o pai da criança que iria nascer ou, talvez ainda pior, aceitando a responsabilidade mas tornando bem claro que ela seria, dali por diante, uma mulher odiada e um grande embaraço em sua vida.  
Lembrava-se muito bem de que sasuke a acusara de havê-lo traído, "como funcionária e como amante". Mas também, apesar disso, ele a procurara, conforme dissera, para saber se estava grávida. Tentara, mas não a encontrara.  
Santo Deus, que confusão!, sakura refletia. Se ao menos pudesse voltar atrás no tempo para saber o que aconteceria se ele a tivesse encontrado?!  
Talvez Cesare lhe desse um auxílio financeiro, mas com certeza não lhe daria amor. E isso sakura não achava aceitável. Enfim, precisava considerar que aquela noite, para ele, fora um erro, e o nascimento de Susie acrescentava mais gravidade a esse erro.

— Alô... — sakura sorriu para Sai na porta da enorme estufa onde ele trabalhava.  
— Por que você não foi jantar conosco no Coach ontem à noite? — Sai perguntou à queima-roupa, erguendo os olhos da lista de preços que tinha nas mãos.  
— Desculpe. Não tinha muita disposição para sair. E, se tivesse forçado minha ida ao restaurante, não seria boa companhia.  
Os últimos dois dias foram muito tensos para sakura. Aguardara incessantemente o toque do telefone, ou da campainha da porta. Como estaria sasuke encarando a descoberta de que era pai de uma menina de três anos? Tentaria ele encarar a situação com dignidade?  
Sai foi para mais perto dela e segurou-lhe as mãos com força, impedindo-a de se retirar.  
— Como pôde se comportar com uchia daquela maneira? — ele indagou, furioso. — Me fez fazer papel de tolo.  
— Eu... — sakura estava tensa.  
— Vendo-o, o passado me voltou à mente. Não tivesse sido por ele, estaríamos juntos hoje. — Uma amargura evidente escurecia os olhos pertos de Sai.  
— sasuke não teve nada a ver com nosso rompimento — sakura protestou.

Ela de fato achara que a vinda de sasuke reavivara o ressentimento de Sai. Também não tivera a menor dúvida de que a atitude agressiva dele fora encorajada por ino.  
— Eu te amo muito... — Sai ia dizendo, quando foi interrompido por sakura.  
— Mas tem Jenny agora.  
— Você é tão linda! — Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos rosados de sakura. — Tão perfeita...  
— sakura...?  
Ambas as cabeças viraram. sakura gelou ao deparar com sasuke em pé na entrada da estufa. Apesar de vestido mais à vontade, de camisa esporte e calça cáqui, continuava com a mesma elegância de sempre.  
— Baxter me disse que você não estava em casa. Mas Susie me trouxe até aqui.  
Susie lá estava, calma, em contraste com a tensão dos três adultos. Carregava um ursinho nos braços. No silêncio que se seguiu, ela apertou a barriga do urso que começou a cantar, mexendo a boca e os olhos.  
— Vejo você mais tarde — sakura dirigiu-se a Sai, afastando-se.  
— Não vou mais morder! — Susie disse à mãe, apresentando-lhe o urso para inspeção. — E eu falei "obrigada".  
— Sabe que tenho uma avó que gosta de crianças?  
— Uma avó...? Você tem?  
sakura não estava preparada à idéia de sasuke dar um presente a Susie. E menos preparada ainda à idéia de Susie ter se referido alegremente à mãe de sasuke como sua avó.  
— É bom que conte a Susie quem eu sou, o mais depressa possível — ordenou sasuke.  
— Não acha um pouco prematuro? — sakura lutava para disfarçar sua estupefação.  
— Não acho prematuro, não, considerando-se que a notícia chegou para mim três anos e meio atrasada.  
— Está me dizendo que pretende tomar parte na vida de Susie?  
— Sim, e parte permanente.  
— Mesmo? — sakura não sabia o que dizer.  
Ela pensara que Cesare fosse fazer uma cena pelo fato de encontrá-la sozinha com Sai na estufa. Mas nada. De qualquer modo, ela jamais se interporia entre Sai e Jenny.

— Vamos conversar lá dentro da casa — sugeriu . Susie puxou-o pela calça, e ele disse à filha, com carinho na voz: — Vejo você depois.  
Tão logo eles entraram, sakura disse:  
— Vou fazer um café para nós.  
— Esqueça o café.  
sakura cruzou os braços e esperou. O que iria sasuke lhe dizer? Que lhe daria dinheiro para manter Susie? Sobre o que mais quereria ele discutir?  
— Não quero perder tempo com trivialidades — sasuke acrescentou. — Quero minha filha, e prefiro conseguir isso sem brigas.  
— Não estou... entendendo... — sakura gaguejou.  
— Posso dar a ela muito mais do que você está dando. Pretendo adotá-la legalmente.  
— Não pode estar falando sério, sasuke.  
— Susie é minha filha e a quero...  
— E eu? Não serei consultada? Está falando sobre minha filha, sasuke.  
— E minha. Você ignorou meus direitos durante mais de três anos. Por que espera que eu seja generoso em se tratando de seus direitos?  
— Não estou falando de direitos, estou falando de sentimentos — sakura protestou. sasuke queria tirar-lhe a filha e ela mal podia acreditar.  
— Eu também possuo sentimentos, cara. E não tenho a mínima intenção de deixar minha filha só com você.  
— Tenta me punir? — sakura não tencionava dizer aquilo em voz alta, mas estava tão tensa que deixou escapar.  
— Quero fazer o que for de melhor para minha filha. Mas o certo é que não vou deixá-la nesta casa, vivendo de caridade!  
— Baxter me ofereceu sua casa de campo para este outono. Susie e eu viveremos lá sozinhas, e você poderá nos visitar sempre que quiser. Eu posso até levá-la a Londres de vez em quando! — sakura sugeriu.  
— Quero mais do que uma pequena esmola.  
— Quer sangue, não é? Não vou lhe dar Susie! Que tipo de homem é você? Amo minha filha, e ela me ama. Todo o dinheiro do mundo não seria compensação para Susie, em troca da perda da mãe.  
— Se você não está preparada para desistir dela, e acha que Susie ficaria emocionalmente perturbada com essa separação — disse sasuke — então não tenho outra alternativa além de oferecer um lar para você também.  
— Como? — sakura não podia crer no que ouvia.  
— Levar o caso ao Tribunal seria uma experiência desagradável para todos nós, em especial para Susie. E, mesmo que a razão estivesse comigo,

poderia perder. Um estrangeiro no Tribunal britânico, um pai processando uma mãe... Meus advogados não teriam muita chance de vencer.  
— Seus advogados? — sakura sussurrou.  
— É claro que um homem na minha posição procuraria orientações legais. Pode imaginar, não? Estou bem firme na decisão de reaver Susie.  
— Percebo.  
— Portanto, acolher você e Susie seria a melhor alternativa, do ponto de vista da menina.  
sakura levou no mínimo trinta segundos para absorver o que sasuke falara.  
— Não entendi bem o que você quis dizer — ela declarou.  
— Se eu me casar com você, terei todo o tempo do mundo para conhecer minha filha. E Susie usufruiria o benefício de ter um pai e uma mãe.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI

— Se você se casar comigo? — sakura repetiu com uma voz que, até para ela, pareceu estranha.  
— Além do mais, Susie teria meu nome. Isso é muito importante para mim. Moraria em minha casa. Isso também é importante para mim. E teria sua mãe — sasuke enumerava todas essas vantagens, friamente.  
Porém não mencionara que, ter a mãe de Susie perto dele, era importante também.  
— Mas... — sakura começou a falar, e sasuke não a deixou continuar.  
— Você não pode viver comigo sem nos casarmos, não, com Susie morando conosco. Ela seria considerada filha ilegítima, e não quero que isso aconteça.  
sakura estava horrorizada. Como podia sasuke propor um casamento como negócio, sendo Susie o trunfo desse mesmo negócio?  
Ela conhecia sasuke. Ele cortaria o pescoço antes de lhe oferecer casamento em termos normais. Não queria se casar. Mas, se o casamento era o único meio de obter Susie, ele partiria para o casamento.

— Susie merece o melhor que eu lhe puder dar — ele disse. — Meus pais fizeram isso por mim. Se eu fizer menos, terei um peso na consciência pelo resto de minha vida. Portanto, me informe quando decidir o que pretende fazer.  
Atônita, sakura notou que ele se preparava para sair, dando o assunto por encerrado. E chamou-o:  
— sasuke? Não acha que precisamos discutir o caso mais profundamente?  
— Perchè...? Por quê? O que mais preciso dizer? O Tribunal ou a Igreja. A escolha é sua.  
Abruptamente, ele deu-lhe as costas e entrou no carro. sakura sentiu-se ultrajada e correu atrás.  
— Como teve coragem de esconder minha filha de mim? — sasukee censurou-a, antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca. — Como pôde fazer isso?  
— Não imaginei que você quisesse saber...  
— Por acaso, me conhece? O que sabe sobre mim?  
— Provavelmente apenas o que você quis me mostrar — sakura respondeu. — Mas o assunto de casamento é importante.  
— Do ponto de vista de Susie, é — ele concordou nesse particular. — Estou colocando as necessidades dela acima das minhas. Preciso assumir as responsabilidades em relação a minha filha... E que outra decisão poderia eu tomar? Afinal, não estou lhe oferecendo o estilo de vida que você sempre desejou?  
— Por acaso sabe o que eu quero?! — sakura estava pálida.  
sasuke deu uma gargalhada.  
— Se acha que sou tão ávida por dinheiro, por que será que não fui atrás de você quando eu soube que estava grávida? — sakura protestou, furiosa. — Legalmente, você teria obrigação de manter Susie, e eu poderia viver com muita facilidade. Agora responda-me, por que não o procurei?

— Considerando-se que esse homem ousa fazer amor com você num lugar público, o casamento não será apenas para o bem de Susie, mas para o bem dele igualmente — ino falava com olhar fulminante, mas com menos veneno do que em geral.  
Porém sakura não pensava assim. sauke não queria se casar com ela por amor. Jamais teria mencionado um casamento, não fosse pelo bem de Susie. E, que tipo de casamento seria aquele?  
— Nunca sonhei que ele quisesse se casar com você —comentou ino.  
sakura não se deu ao trabalho de mencionar à irmã as referências que sasuke fizera sobre advogados, tribunais, e lutas pela posse de Susie. Os métodos que poderiam ser usados por ele a insultavam. Porém, tinha de reconhecer que sasuke era um pai muito mais responsável do que esperara. E precisava reconhecer que Susie precisava de um pai, de um lar, de segurança. Sentia-se culpada por não ter conseguido isso.  
Contudo, tinha de confessar a si mesma que, apesar de sasuke a irritar, preferia viver com ele do que sem ele. Mas, casar-se só por causa de Susie, era demais!  
Talvez.., num relacionamento mais íntimo, sasuke começasse a reconhecer que a julgara mal. E ela lhe pediria para ver as evidências que ele afirmara existir.  
Não, não pediria, exigiria essas evidências. A qualquer preço precisava limpar seu nome.

— sakura? — O modo como ino a chamou a fez erguer a cabeça imediatamente. — sasuke está aqui.  
— Outra vez?  
— Estive pensando — ele disse, já dentro da sala — em convidar você para jantar esta noite.  
Já eram mais de seis horas. Surpreendida pela segunda visita dele no mesmo dia, sakura não conseguiu dizer nada. sasuke esperava por sua resposta sem mesmo ter-lhe dado tempo de refletir. Como as crianças estivessem brincando lá perto, ele olhou ao redor para procurar Susie. A primeira coisa que viu foi o ursinho. A menina correu ao encontro do pai e sorriu.  
sasuke sorriu também, demonstrando nesse sorriso o prazer que tinha em revê-la.  
sakura ficou com inveja. Como gostaria que sasuke sorrisse assim para ela!  
Houve segundos de silêncio. sasuke não sabia o que dizer. Murmurou qualquer coisa em italiano, que sakura não entendeu.  
— Não consegue responder, não? — ela desafiou-o.  
— Dê-me tempo — sasuke declarou com veemência, e partiu.  
— O que ele queria? — ino apareceu de repente.  
— Ele... — sakuraa hesitou — . . . sugeriu que nos casássemos.  
— Sugeriu o quê? — ino estava pasma.  
— Pelo bem de Susie, claro.


End file.
